you,me and the pack
by ilovethings
Summary: Cassie as been best friends with jacob since forever and love embry and quil like brothers but what happens when paul imprints on her on the worst day of her life and how bella fit fit in to all this.
1. let's start from the beginning

chapter 1. let's start from the beginning

I was sitting in room thinking of how awful today was going to be. It was the first day of my junior year at forks high school. This was supposed to be my year but now I almost wanted to say at home. In all honesty I'm only going because my gran says I'm letting them win if I don't go which I understand but it doesn't make it right .I mean I had it all in sophomore year friends, cheerleading and a b+ average but now people barely look at me or they call me a lying slut for costing the school the championship game. Since the three of the leading boys on the basketball team thought it would be a good idea for one of them to ask me to the bonfire on first beach and get me drunk enough to stupidly following into the woods so we could "talk" ya he wanted to talk alright.

Once we got far enough were no could see us I thought he wanted to do nothing but ask me out but knew I was so wrong when friends abruptly appeared drunk and happy as hell. I saw the were so getting laid look in their eyes and I fought myself to get sober and to get the hell out of there but it was too late a hand went out over mouth and another up my dress and all could think of was what Leah Clearwater had taught me while babysitting once "if you're going to go down, go down kicking and screaming ,no mercy no prisoners " yupp she taught me well. Once they tried to ripped clothes off and attack me I did just that well until the giant wolfs showed up. They were not normal wild animals I could feel the supernatural element in the air my mind has blank has one of them scared the boys off but I didn't move. I wasn't scared . All I could do was stare then it happened the silver wolf the prettiest one stared at me with a blank but loving stare and then he changed into a man. The same wolf save me that night.

Now I'm in my room wondering what should I wear. Should I walk in with the band new clothes Alice instructed me to wear to show off or should I just blend in and wear something simple. I decide on simple Alice may not even notice I mean Bella was her main focus since in her mind had no fashion sense at all. I knew what was out I just didn't care much about having the newest clothes. I was brought of my train of thought when my gran called.

"Cassandra breakfast is ready and you need to leave for school in 20 mins" she yelled up the steps "okay I will be done in a minute " I replied Knowing my gran well come upstairs' and drag me down to eat. I pick out my gray sweater and my dark blue skinny jeans and white flats which hoped wasn't too cold to wear. As I walked down the stairs only to see my gran and chocolate chip pancakes. she knows me so well I thought to myself. After I ate and my gran wished me good luck I grabbed my bag ,phone and light jacket and my car keys to my jeep. As drove in my car I wished Paul was there making smile with just a look.

while I was blasting they don't know by Jon b had the feeling some was watching me and I knew exactly who, so I pulled over and step out of the car and stood by and looked towards the forest.

"alright come out I know you are there "I yelled. I stood for a minute until two rather large arms gripped me tight around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"How did you know I was there" Paul said as if I would not know he would follow me to make sure I actually went.

"I know you and your worried about me but I am okay I still have friends just as many "as soon I said that Paul perfect lips we're on mine. He was another reason didn't want to go, he makes me want to say in his arms forever but I backed out of his embrace.

"I have to go" I said with a hint of sadness wishing I didn't he had the same expression on his face but then understanding. He gives me one last hug and lets go not before whispering "I will always care for you " knowing he was trying not freak me out since he only told me last week he had imprinted on me and I knew what it meant. I knew I legends I am Quileute after all but it was still over whelming to even know there are werewolf's running around protecting rez from "the cold ones" it still freaky that they exist but I'm not touching on that yet. The only reason live in forks is because my gran said she want to she couldn't live there after my mom died .I kissed Paul one more time telling him I was going to be late. I hoped In the car knowing Paul wasn't the on one going to visit me to make sure was ok.

Walking though the parking lot already I see sheriff swan cop car since I'm special enough to have a special meeting with my principle, the guidance counselor and the sheriff. As I walked into the office and got my schedule and was told to go straight into see the principal. As I walked in there it was that sad look from the adults' I wanted to avoid but interestingly Charlie who I knew personally but still I had to call him sheriff was giving a different look like he was sorry but knew I was ok and didn't think I needed to be pacified.

"Hello Cassandra I'm miss green your guidance counselor "miss green announced .I nodded not wanting to say much. "yes cassie miss green,the sheriff and I want to make sure you have a productive year without interruptions from unruly students so if there is a problem come notify any one of us "my principle said "and of course and can see me anytime if you want to talk "miss green added. "yea sure of course there should be no problem" I said with a fake smile I knew I was a ticking time bomb just waiting to blow my top but wasn't going to let people get to me that easy because some control. "good, now your grades are exceedingly well so keep up the good work and everything will work out fine" he said and gave me the ok to go to class but while I was leaving Charlie stop me talk to me outside to office.

"cassie you know I know you like the back of my hand so I know you just said that to appease them-" dammit "so let me just say this, let me do my job and don't take it upon yourself if someone mess with you I have known your grandmother since before you were born so please no fighting, kids can be asswholes but you have to better or you will be just as bad now promise me" he said " sure Charlie " with an eye roll he gave a look "I mean yes sheriff swan I solemnly swear" he rolled his eye at me again and said "good, now get to class miss drake" I smiled wholeheartedly and work off knowing so right the kids here could suck it honesty.

I walk into class with my head high. first was science which was fine I loved chem it was the most excitement I was going to get for the rest of the day.

"good morning are you cassie drake " the new teacher asked me.

"the one and only" she chuckled and smiled I could tell she was cool.

"good, my name is Mrs. Simpson it great to meet your the principle explained your situation-"kids starting giggling and she cleared her throat "that's enough " she said in serious tone making them stop. "like was saying and if you need me I'm here but based on your grades you should excel and my class "I smile and took an empty seat knowing commented my grades to shut the students up which I thought was hilarious thats when I saw Mrs. Simpson and I would have no problems.

After that nothing else happened other than stares and eye rolls which never bothered me. My morning classes went by fine. Now I had lunch and all I had to do was avoid the asswholes but worst of all Alice she was undoubtedly going to kill me, but for not my outfit but avoiding her in gym since I didn't show up. As I was walking though the cafeteria with my bagged lunch and texting Paul letting him know was fine I heard the all too familiar yell.

"Cassandra leanna drake" shit she's pissed she used my whole name, as I slowly turned facing her.

"Alice you look great, is that a new hair style ,I should try that some time "making Rosalie laugh to herself as she left us despite the fact she never talked much to me she would always laugh or smile at my sarcasm or jokes but Alice on the other didn't see the humor.

"very funny, is there a reason you have been avoiding me other than not wearing the outfit I wanted you to wear and leaving the coach bag at home" yupp she is loaded and life's mission was to make sure I did not wear anything from last season despite my best efforts to dress in clothes I felt comfortable in.

"Sorry I just wanted to get thought the day with anyone noticing "I said looking down Alice always had good intentions which made me feel like a bad friend.

"Oh fine but you have told me "she said with a smile and looped her arm though mine.

After that we just talked until jasper stole her from me. Then study hall for two periods. Now I'm diving to Emily's after Paul text me three times making sure I was on my way. Then when my song came on our song by Taylor swift so I rolled down my windows and turned it up and sang every word sounding like an angel of course all the way there with not a care in the world.

Before I could knock the door swung open and reveled and upset Paul which only means he got caught this morning crossing the line into forks following me this morning.

"Hey" he said giving me a small smile.

"Let me guess you got caught this morning "he rolled eye and told me Sam saw it while they where patrolling this morning.

"sooo you wanna go down to the beach" I said with a mischievous grin.

"sure lets go ,you can come back and get your car later" he said before he grabbed me and I made sure I had my keys. I could tell he was still upset by the look on his face. Once I called his name he seemed to stop as if he was thinking this whole time we were walking.

"okay what is it you are to quite " I said with a concerning look on my face.

"it's just we made it official 3 weeks ago and still haven't been on a proper first date" then I realized it we hadn't. While he was patrolling I was working at Sue's dinner and barely seen each other.

"ya I know " I said with my head down.

"Cassandra Leanna - "

"I'm going to stop telling people my middle name"

"shh like I was saying Cassandra Leanna drake would will you go to the movies with me Saturday" look at him with a concentrated stare making him wait for my answer "yes I will go, but no scary movie's"

"okay" he said as he gave me a quick kiss. We sat on the soft sand loving how close we are. then he held me while the sun went down not saying much to ruin the blissful silence.

As we were walking back I asked " Paul what's our song " thanking back to my Taylor swift moment earlier. "what" he asked as I laugh at his confused look. "you know the song that best describe our relationship"

"I didn't think you were into that stuff" he said mocking me."I'm not, just wanted to see what you would say" he bit back a laugh and said " I thought so, you're not girly at all" " yes I am" " no, no you're not".

Once we got back to the car I noticed a note on the windowsill.

Dear little missy

"little missy " I said as I looked back at Paul who hid his laugh knowing it was from Emily.

"I noticed you left your car in front and walked off with Paul ,next time you could at least say hello, it's the most you can do since you don't ever call.

Best wishes,emily"

I felt so bad Emily has done so much for me and she's so sweet even her angry letters are nice. I knew what I what I had to do so I told Paul to wait outside and I walked in and saw Emily washing dishes so I walked up behind her and hugged her at first she was surprised because she did not hear me come in then I mumbled sorry into her shirt. So she turned around and hugged me back.

"I that's alright missy I don't care if Paul is mad you can come here any time even if you just want to say hi" she said in her motherly tone " okay will do" after I walked away I swear I heard her mumble "I told Sam a letter would work no one ever listens to me" I giggled so did Paul.

I knew it was time to go home so I told Paul I would take him home but he wanted to walk so he kissed me on my forehead which I loved and he watched me drive towards the road. Once I got home I noticed my gran was asleep and she had left food out for me so I ate and put the food away for tomorrow. Afterwards I went upstairs ready to answer the sweet calls of my bed.

Oh how love thee.


	2. at worlds end

So the rest of the week was uneventful other being called a few new names like "slut bomber" but lucky it was Friday and I have work at the diner and far from forks I also get to see Paul. First have to see Jake apparently needs me.

As pulled up behind rabbit and Jake was waiting on his stairs' sulking."what it now Jake" said as I sat next to him. "can you be serious for once"he said in a sad ever was making him upset it was bad."okay fine what's ripping you up inside,is it a girl" "no,maybe,sorta " he sound confused"ok tell me" I said ready for him to lay it on me. Jake and I never have these talks anymore.

"Bella has been back for awhile and I haven't been able to spend much time with her" this was sad he's had a crush on her since forever. "if she wanted to hang with she would find you" trying not to break his heart " its her birthday today and she is spending it with her boyfriend and his family"I so was not about tell him that Alice invited me."okay Jake, I'm only going tell this once be Bella's friend and be there for her don't do "I'm better then your boyfriend"bit girls hate that,be there for her no matter what and if you guys are ment to be then she will see ,otherwise move on"honestly that was the best advice I could give and by the look on his face he understood."I got it,thanks" he said with a small that moment Sam drove by he nodded in me and Jake gave me a nervous look.

"Lets go inside" he said almost demanding.I nodded following him in not understanding why the urgency. "what was that about "he said loudly but not enough for a yell."um what " I said.

"how do you know Sam uley " he said "well he was with Paul and Jared when I was attacked they practically saved me" I said the last part lower thinking of that moment." you haven't been hangout with them have you?" he sounded concerned."well ya,me and Paul are sorta a thing""WHAT,are you crazy" this time he yelled this time.

"what's wrong you, why are yelling" I said back hoping he wouldn't yell again." I don't know, do you think it a good idea to be with Paul Lahote the biggest player in my high school after everything last semester" he said looking at me I last my mind." it fine Jake,I trust him he was there for me and if it makes you fell better you can keep and eye out while you are at school". " look I'm sorry for yelling, its just I worry about you, you act like nothing happened sometimes".

"I'm not"

"yeah you are"

"I know it happened and im trying to move on, please let me move on" said about to cry then I felt jakes arms around me. Love Jake's hugs I really but hair is aways in my face."seriously Jake I have scissors we can cut your hair right now" "no way in hell" he muttered still holding me " okay let go of me I have to get to work" I said checking the time i had 30 minutes to get to work. "fine be careful, oh just so you know me,Embry and quil will stop by for a visit" he said as I walked out the door." like I said I have scissors" called back.

"Sure I will work 4:30 to to 10" I mumbled to my self I was an hour into my shift and I wanted to lay down. I have been working here all summer and I still wasn't use to being a ether idiot teenagers or people who take forever to figure out what they want its tiring to deal with.

"hey Cassie" I heard form behind me turned to see kim Jared girlfriend I met her a few time she is cool but I'm going to have to break her out of her shell.

"hey Kim ,how are you" i answered.

"fine,I'm just with my parents it my dad birthday"she said excitedly.

"oh tell him I said happy birthday "

"yeah sure are you going to Emily's this weekend"she asked.

" I don't know maybe Sunday I'm going out with Paul tomorrow night" thinking about tomorrow night just might get me through this shift.

"oh ok later than"

"bye"I really did like Kim and now I was part of this pack. The most alerting part is the pack is still growing and Jake will be next and soon after Embry and quil.I was brought out of my thoughts when a customer asked for water.

Saturday morning I decided to stay in the bed until I smelled bacon which meant my gran was 's a morning person unlike me who could stay in bed all day. my gran has been supportive and after everything that happened she treated me the same she was weirdly happy for me and Paul and did not blow up like Jake even got sue a friend of the family to give me a job because I would not come out of my room for a week and a I know why Paul called me every hour to ask if I was was there in told me the legends about the tribes and told me about the strength that runs through our vains.

"grandma I know you are making bacon I can smell it"i said standing by the stairs.

" so come get some" she yelled back.

"nope its a dirty trick to get me out of bed" standing my ground.

"its after 12 and I'm making blts I know you love them"she said sure she got me with that one.

"sorry,I'm going back to bed"I said trying to win this one.i gave it when my stomach started growing so I took a quick shower and put on sweatpants and a t shirt and went to get my food I was promised.

She was sitting at the table almost like she knew I was going to was the same height has me and thin with pepper hair passed her shoulder's ,quite but tough as nails.

Its an hour before Paul is picking me decided he wasn't going to tell me anything and make it a surprise.I hate surprises. I put on my purple hate it or love it crop top , jeans, my Nikes and my leather jacket all courtesy of Alice.i love I curled my hair and pinned up little.

"Cassie,Paul is here"

"okay "

I peaked over the stairs seeing Paul in the living room so went back into the room to put my earrings and necklace on. As walked down the stairs I realized this was the first time I was really going out with Paul most of the time we were around people or on the beaches were never alone for to I'm nervous.I saw his bright smile a I thought to my self I will be ok I just to take I slowly inhaled and let it all out.

"hey"he said still staring.

"hey what bo you think"I gestured at my clothes.

"you are gorgeous" he is so sprung.

"thank you"I went for hug while my gran told us to be back by 11.I noticed Paul sniff me I would have been alarmed but I figured it was a wolf thing. Paul stiffened but relaxed as we walked the door not saying much. I said later to my gran and closed the saying much in the car ether I began to think something it wrong but didn't want to press the matter.

"so can I know were we going now"

He smiled and at me as if nothing was wrong."the movies"

"and no surprises"

"nope,just movies and diner"

"good to know"

Once we got the port Angeles movie theater there was long line outside but apparently my boyfriend got us passed the line and didn't have to pay for tickets. I'm so go to ask about that decided to see hangover I heard it was funny. As we walked out of the movie theater the brisk cold air hit me. Paul pulled me close and kissed me on my forehead which mad me giggle and warm.

"so were to next"

"there is restaurant down the block"

"ok,sounds fun"

Once we made to the restaurant our table was already set and Paul had some explaining to do,from what could see he must have setting up this whole week.

"so are going to tell me how you did all of this" I said smiling.

"nope"

"Why not"

"just because"

"oh come on"

"do you really wanna know"

"yes" putting on my winning smile.

"well the manager at the theater used to date my mom and owed me a favor and and the owner of this restaurant knew my dad"

"no freaking way ..wait happened to your dad"

"he died when was younger,what happened to yours"

"They died in a accident and my gran was the only person who took me in" I said with nothing but sadness"what about your mom"

"she left last year to live with some guy"

"oh sorry"luckily diner came so did have to have that awkward conversation anymore.i didn't know much but I were to be together for a while so I would know everything.

"can I asked you something" I ask hoping it was nothing.

"Sure anything"

" when hugged me you stopped like you smelled something and then your on edge in the car was something wrong"

He though for a moment"no I just thought I smelled something but-"

"smelled what "

"a leech, but I didn't smell it anywhere else just on you clothes"

" my clothes, my friend got these for me"Paul stiffened again and could tell his wheels were spinning.

"what friend,does she go to your school "

"Alice Cullen"then his eyes got really big.

"Cullen"he see really loud and started to shake .

" what's wrong calm down lets just finished our food and we can talk about it in the car"he nodded and ate everything. I guess he couldn't wait he paid the bill and we left abruptly to the car. I could tell he was worried ,I still had idea what was we get in the car he sat for a min then pulled off.

"okay so what's wrong with Alice"he looked at me like I said the worst thing ever."she's a leech,her whole family is, how do you not know that" "what that's impossible,vampires eat people I have been with alice and she was never tried to eat me"at least I hope not that would suck."they eat animals supposedly,I still don't like or trust them"."this is a lot to process so just start from the beginning""well Cullens are all vampires including Bella's boyfriend -""you mean Edward""yes and they have a treaty with us that allow them to leave in forks from time to time""is that it " he took in a breath and and exhaled"no some of them have powers" what "what, who" "Edward can read mind-"" omg that's why he hates me he has heard all my insults" he started to laugh" you insult him""well,when I first met him I thought he was arrogant and rude ,then would think how pale he is and how he aways looks like has stick up his butt and a few other things along the way". " oh we going to get along just fine and Alice and her mate to she can tell the future and he can control moods"that makes so much since when I met Alice she told me she knew for sure we would be friends and I'm always calm in Spanish when he is there. As we pulled up I didn't know what to say she is a vampire but She is definitely my best and she eat animals I hoped wouldn't hurt me.

"you know I'm ok right, I have been her friend for a year now she wouldn't hurt me,can you trust me"

"I want to but everything in me doesn't trust them" he said trying not to get angry ."so trust that If I see any danger I will go the other way and call you"

"are you okay" he ask concerned.

"yeah I had a great night thanks"at that moment he grabbed me closer and kissed me like he never wanted to let go as I now on his lap. So kissed back harder not wanting the moment to end."alright I'm going inside because all this is to much I need sleep" Paul pouted and I got off his lap and out of the car. Once in bed went to sleep.

All of Sunday I repeatedly called Alice and got nothing all the number I had were shut off. I got worried and drove passed the house and no one was there like she didn't exist which terrified me.

The next day at school I was anxious I wondered more hoped Alice would be here and now I'm hearing Bella is gone I could only imagine the worst since I know Bella went to there house on Friday maybe there was an accident. I couldn't believe she would hurt her. As I opened my locker I found envelope with my name in script.

To my friend Cassie,

I'm sorry I have leave like this but Edward said was the only got hurt we almost lost control she is safe but Edward believes that she will only be safe if we live and cut all communication from anyone. I so didn't see this coming I did see Paul telling you about us.I wanted tell you but its to dangerous let Paul protect you I know he loves him in. I hate to leave like this but it's necessary I will be looking out for you.i also put a card with the letter its for emergencies so tuck It away tight.

Sincerely,you're friend Alice.

I stood there frozen not comprehending what I just read she was gone forced to leave. Thought back to Bella ,were was she I called Charlie and he was worried to .the bell brought me back to reality and I realized there was no way in hell I was staying in school. So I called the only other idiots who would be out of school.

"Cassie me and quil are totally in school,no worries"

"oh shut up I know your not Embry now were are guys I need a break"

"Quills house "he sounded defeated.

" I will be there in 20"

"okay"

AN- I hoped you like second chapter so please review and tell me what you think I'm open to anything. This is my first story and my main focus unless I wrote a one shot.

p.s. for the next chapter should I skip three months to stay with the storyline or the next chapters be about her and Paul.

and forgive the grammar and misspelling


	3. a bad joke

Chapter 3

It's been months, three long months. I had Paul and the guys, but still life without a word from alice was driving me crazy now I wish she was here scolding me in the I do is school, work and hang out with Paul on the weekends. Recently Paul has been watching over me every night because there's vampires running around and they've killed a few people already it makes me nervous that Paul is out there chasing them.

I wanted to go out there because I love him but I couldn't say it. Something wanted me to tell him that I'll never leave him but I keep stopping myself and I don't know why. Sometimes I feel fine but I find myself being haunted at night by my dreams of that night wanting to forget torturing myself to think what would have happened if Paul never imprinted on me. The thought sends chills down my spine. It shakes me to my core.

I had to see him he was in my backyard behind the trees still in wolf form.I went to my window looking out for him.I saw for a brief moment as he quickly moved into the shadow's.

"Paul" i whispered " don't phase,I'm coming out now"I wanted to see him in wolf form.i wanted to be in the comfort's of the beautiful creature the saved me in more ways than one that night.

I slowly opened my back door not trying to wake my grandma i walked though the backyard towards the woods. As I walked deeper in the trees seeing a huge animal keeping it distance from me.

"come on its fine you won't hurt me " I said as I moved closer hoping he won't back up anymore. In the moonlight I saw my wolf its sliver gray fur and his strong stance looking untouchable.I touched the shoulder the wolf he brushed his face on mine, his fur tickling me.

Our moment was stood still as a loud howl bursting though the cold stiffened and stood next to me and defensive stance and looked around almost circling me. He got as close as possible and waited he motioned for me to follow we walked through the woods I was afraid. I knew there had to be something wrong since Paul was leading me home.

When got close to the tree line we meet with another wolf it wasn't Sam and Jared It was a a new wolf and i wasn't sure who. I looked at Paul worried and he gestured for me to follow to the other wolf but not before he growled to the other wolf and it nodded as Paul ran further into the woods in opposite direction. The wolf started walking me to my backyard before i walked in the door i said thank you to the other wolf he nodded and ran into the woods.

Once I go in i locked everything i even checked to see if the metal bat that Alice had strangely gave me was still under my bed i don't know if it would do much damage but i wasn't going down quietly.

Saturday morning I woke up to a text from Paul telling me to meet him at Emily's house at 12. Since it was only ten I decided to stay in bed a little longer know Emily would have food there but went to check on my gran as been feeling weak lately. She was laying in her bed half awake.

"Grandma are you awake"she turned towards me and smiled"yes cas I'm up"

"I'm going to Emily and Sam house in like two hours is there anything I can get you be for I go" "just some juice and I will get something to eat later"

"okay I'm not going to be gone long so I will back to make sure you eat"so I went to get her juice and make sure sure she takes her meds.I took a shower and got dressed and sat around and watched tv until I was ready to leave.

Once I got to Emily house everyone was there Sam,Paul,Jared and a new kid named Brady who I found out was the one who escorted me home last night Kim was there in the kitchen with Emily.

I sat on Paul's lap while Sam spoke.

"Ok everyone listen up I thought it would be quiet once the Cullen's left but apparently there are to vampires who are still around and trying to get into forks for reasons I don't know but since the Cullen's are gone we have to do more patrolling and if you find them you must stop them does everyone understand"he looked around while everyone nodded quietly."also since these vamps don't seem like their going to leave anytime soon more wolfs will phase"."wait who" I said more like an looked at me and said"probably black,call and altera old quil grandson". Jake,Embry and quil would be next to I was torn being happy that I no longer had to keep this from them but they just more wolfs I had to be worried sick ask if I could keep an I out for them since they my friends.

Once the meeting was over Emily put the food out but made the boys wait for the imprints to get our food first since they don't know to leave food for others. She made baked ziti that was heavenly I still don't know how she makes so much.

Paul inhaled his food like nothing I have seen before and pulled me out to back yard and kissed me like those old romance movies long and hard keeping no distance between us. When we finally pulled a part reluctantly needing to take a breath.

"hey"I said breathing hard and that was only word that come to mind.

"hey" he smiled staring into my eyes.

I cleared my throat " um what was that for" smiling like a idiot.

"nothing just really wanted to kiss you "he would kissed me with all the passion had just because.

"god I love you" my eyes widened when I realized I said it out loud so did his but I did and there's no talking it back.

Paul stared at me watching me freak out."I love you too so much "picking me up bear hugging finally put me down and kissed me again and mean really kissed me.

I went inside hoping none of wolfs was listening in. Sadly my hope's were crushed when everyone have smiles on there faces any small giggles from Emily and Kim.

"not a word from anyone"I said half joking making everyone laugh, no one takes me seriously. Of course Emily and Kim wanted me to tell them how it happened so we go in Emily's room for some girl talk.

When I finally got home I my grandma was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I was just happy to her out bed. I also had missed calls from jake and it was ether good or bad news. He had text me this morning saying that Bella had called and asked to help her with something I called back wanting to know how it went.

"hey Cassie"

"hey jake,how did it go"

"well everything was going smoothly until dumb and dumber showed up"

"what did quil and Embry do"

"they told Bella I said she was my girlfriend"

"aww poor jakey,so what did you guys you all afternoon"

"well Bella got these old bikes and she wants to work on them"

"you sure that's safe did helmets come with the bikes"

"don't worry we will be fine"

"ok sounds like fun I guess"

"Well call me if you need anything"

"don't worry I got this"

"if you say so"

"okay bye

Sunday afternoon

I was in my room listening to gives you hell by all American rejects until my gran asked me to go grocery shopping a I wasn't caring bags so I called Paul to see if him and Jared could help but they had just got in from patrolling and needed sleep and Jake was with Bella so now I'm in the car with Embry and quil and these to are entertaining.

"okay you two are not five so I don't have to tell you that if you embarrass me I will hurt you got it"I said as we pulled up the parking lot.

"sure" "got it"

"good now lets go "

As soon as we go into the store they went separate ways and I don't follow them all I needed them was carrying the bags later. Everything was fine until I saw quil eating a box of lucky charms the worst cereal ever walking down the isle.

"QUIL ,I swear you if you didn't pay for that I'm going to kill you"

"I did" he said with a mouth full of cereal.

"did you really "

"mmmhmm"

"okay lets go the other one" I said grabbing his armand dragging him with me.I saw saw Embry talking to a girl so me and quil saw the perfect opportunity to mess with him.

"Embry did you find the non gas formula Casey is still have those gas issues,oh who is this ?" said coming right between him and the girl with my cart.

"what are you doing Cassie"

"am I missing something here" the girl asked highly confused.

"What are you talking about I'm asking you if you got our babies milk"Embry gives me this I'm going to kill look but I just getting started."wait a second I deal with our baby girl everyday while your at school with your friends and get the education that you don't even care about -"cue the water works" and all I ask you to do is come with me the the grocery store and you try to get this heffers number-"she looked offended while Embry looked pissed"I went though two day of labor-" now I'm yelling "to push out Casey and you can't even be fateful how could you" at that moment quil pretended to walk pass and I snatch the box of cereal and poured the cereal on girl ran away which made me laugh harder but when I turned around Embry was shaking quil was still laughing not noticing .

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" he said really mad this only means he is close to phasing.

"Embry chill I'm sorry we were just playing" I touched his arm is and it was on fire. "ya man chill it was just a girl if you ask me your baby mama over here is way hotter" quil said being dummy"shut up quil, how about go explain everything to the girl and we finish shopping". " okay,whatever" i so had to call Paul and tell him. After i apologize the the girl because i felt bad and finished shopping which i promised to get quil two boxes of cereal since i wasted the first one it was so worth it but would have suck if he would have phased right there in the grocery would have been a awesome story to tell one day.

They helped bring the food inside and the i took them there houses since Embry wanted to be of calling Paul i went to his apartment which i found the door unlocked and his place surprisingly clean. I opened his room door and found him laying on the bed not moving I would've thought he was dead if he wasn't snoring like there something up his nose.

"Paul wake up "I said shaking him.

"noo I'm sleepy" he said in the cutest voice.

"Paulie i have something to tell you its important"

" come sleep with me"

"no you weirdo"

"not like that,I mean lay down with me"

"I know what you mean"

At that moment he used his large arm and pulled me on to the bed and held me in kissed me on the forehead and snuggled with me. He muttered talk and thought about how I'm going to say this.

"So since you and Jared couldn't help with shopping I called Embry and quil" "you asked those idiots " I hit Paul on the arm and he moaned."shh,yes I did ok so Embry was talking to a girl" "maybe he's not an idiot" " shut up Paul,I'm trying to tell you,so I walked up to him and started acting like I had his baby recently -"Paul opened his eyes and rolled them"and I like he was cheating on me with her and through cereal at him-" " what kind"" lucky charms now stop interrupting me ,so while me and quil were laughing he started shaking and when I tried to calm him down he was really hot oh and he pushed me into a shelf" at that moment paul jumped on top of me and checked me for injuries and I started laughing "I was just playing" but that when I realized I was in no position to mess with him since was on top of me.

" don't play like that I almost committed murder"then he started tickling me.

"no stop please" I yelled hating beening tickled.

"nope, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"okay I'm sorry" then he stopped and we both realized we were a in a awkward got off of me layed back on his bed probably wishing something would happen.

" Paul" I said staring at the wall.

"yea"

"you get why we can't right"I asked.

" you don't have to explain anything I understand and with me you don't have to feel pressured into doing anything" he said that part looking into my eyes."okay" he pulled me close and we fell sleep.

That next morning I woke up not realizing where I was until I saw Pauls arm around me and that wasn't the worst part it was 11: 30 and had calls from my gran and sheriff swan.

"Paul wake the hell up"

"what's wrong" he said jumping up.

"its 11:30 Monday morning and no knows where I am she probably started a search for me"then I called my grandma to tell her Ok so she could kill me.

She picked up on the third ring"Cassie your finally calling me" "I know gran I'm so sorry,I am at Pauls" "I know you are Sam went by there last night saw your car so he called me""so your not mad" I asked confused.

"yes I'm mad you could have called and I'm guessing you didn't get up in time enough to go to school."

"I know I'm sorry wait why you not mad that I spent the night with paul "

"because I like him and I trust you"

"seriously, you do"

"of course"

After that strange conversation with my grandma I asked Paul for clothes and take a shower. Once I was done I put on paul's large sweat pants and t-shirt and I notice Paul wasn't in his apartment and his car was gone. I called everyone but no one answered. I finally got Emily who sounded nervous embry had phased.

AN- really going by what happened in the movie and the next chapter is going to be cassie and bella and jake phasing. please review.


	4. the rollercoater

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight.

It is friday and I'm in study hall studying for my test on the odyssey on Monday and I have all work all weekend so im getting most of my studying now. While I was reading a girl I noticed was in my English class walked up to me.

"Hi are you Cassie"at first I wanted to ignore here but I realized I can't be mean to people that haven't done anything to me.

"ya hi"she smiled with relief and sat down.

"hi I'm Beatrice but you can call me bee ms Clark told me I could fine you here she thought we could study together since just started here"

"why me" I laughed.

"well first she said you are one of the few students with b's in her class and also something about how we both could use a friend"

"well study partner sure but I don't need any friends" her head went low and she seemed saddened by what said and I didn't want her to feel bad but I was just fine on my own.

"ok so lets get studying "her smile rose little and we got in to 30 mins had to leave for the I came back I saw one of the many mean girls in my school messing with the the new girl.I didn't know her much but I knew Candice needed no motivation to harass people.I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"So is this what you do to kids who are smarter then you or everyone for that matter" bee laughed and Candice turned to face me mad that I embarrassed in front of people.

"why don't you mind your own business slut"a couple kids laughed but I don't flinch.

"really are gonna have to do better than that "she got in my face and pushed me.

" I can do better than that"

Before she could hit me u punched her in the nose and she almost fell back and her friends sat her in the chair and tried to stop the bleeding. I left the room and went straight to the office with bee following close behind.

"ms Russo"I called the short gray haired woman who always liked me

"yes darling what can I do for you "

"well Candice welling was messing with a bee here-"she smiled when she heard me use her nickname "so I punched her in her nose" ms Russo gave me a look like was disappointed.

"I will get the principal sit there both of you"she huffed.

We on the chairs waiting and bee looked at me like wanted to say something.

"please say it , its killing me" thinking she would say what all the kids say about like I'm crazy or a lying slut she just someone else who will hear all the rumors about at not want to talk to me she just don't know it yet

"thank you and they were so wrong"

"what are you talking about" I was so confused .

"I just heard lot of bad stuff about you and from what I seen they are the asswholes and stupid sluts not you"I was surprised really surprised.

"thanks"I said more then happy I finally met someone who did care what they that moment Candice walked in with her face swollen with the nurse. I got three days in after school detention.

Beatrice and I decided to go for pizza after everything and we hit it off pretty was telling me how she has one older sister in college and how her and her family had to move around for her fathers job but mom got of it and they split conversation wasn't weird and awkward I was long and interesting and we like most of the same we notice we had been there for a while we chose to exchange numbers and I drove her home.

Now all I had to do is deal with my angry I got home she was cleaning up the kitchen so I tried to sneak up the stairs she stopped me.

" where do you think your going"

"nowhere "I said walking back down the steps.

"what happened I thought you were not going to let kids get to you" she said trying not sound mad.

"I know but this Candice got in this new girl face and pushed me so I punched her in face"said defending myself.

She gave me a concerning look and thought for a moment."choose your battles Cassie there bigger things to fight out there then a school bully" I sent a confused look."what is that supposed to mean" a small smile grew on her face or should I say smirk"nothing,just be careful" ok grandma just gets weirder I swear she knows something sometimes. After that interesting conversation I went to my bed try to recap todays events and the only that stop me in my tracks was I think I made a friend despite my efforts to be the loner girl just because I figured it would be better that way so there's nothing to lose.

Today and tomorrow I have work from 8 to 4 luckily most people don't come in until after 5 anyway but I'm washing dishes because we can't upgrade this kitchen. Around 1 I was back to working my area when Sam,Paul ,Jared and Embry walked in from patrol. I sat them in booth in my area and took there orders well trying to take there orders Paul can be distracting at times. Since I said that four letter word I though things would get weird or change but I have felt alot better since I said it Paul just seems a lot happier and less nervous around me. Once I got the long list of food and went to put the order in but as I was walking to get the drinks I noticed a possible confrontation as I watched Jake walked towards them. I got the drinks and walked to the table but Jake got there before me.

"so is this why your too busy all the time to go to school or hang out with your real friends?"Jake ask Embry with angry tone. Embry look torn up inside by the secret he had to keep.

" look Jake you don't understand" Jake look angered by what he said and since was close to I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"don't gave me that"Jake moved closer and i moved in front of him.

"Jake I get your upset with Embry but they not doing anything wrong and this is not the time or place for this".

"stay out of this you are just as bad all you do is make excuses for them"well that was mean he's so going to pay for that later.

"don't talk to her like that" Paul said as he stood from his seat.

"or what ,you show your true colors so Cassie can see who you really are -" I push myself between them and grabbed Paul's hand hopping he would stop shaking.

"Paul,sit" Sam demanded finally speaking up about the whole gave him a look and sat down.

"Jake can I talk to you in the back" I said with a stern look.

"whatever" he turned and walked to the back.

" it will ok Embry he will phase soon"he gave me a small smile and nodded still really upset.

"well I'm not patrolling with him and have to hear his whiny voice" Paul said so I slap his arm not playing.

I walked away motioning for him to follow me out back I really hope we were out of wolf hearing.

"what hell Jake"trying not to yell.

"me , all you ever do now is stick up for them"

"Jake please enlighten me what have they really done to you"

"nothing,nothing at all"he said looking away from me then walking away."hey were are you going"he he turned and looked at me. "I'm going to the movies with Bella I see were I'm not wanted".

Jake could be such baby sometimes.

I walked in to see the boys paying the bill and leaving so I rushed over to talk to Paul.

"hey I'm sorry about that he has some unresolved anger issues"

"ya it' fine" I wasn't buying it.

"are you sure?"

"I'm fine"yupp he's pissed.

He left and I finished my shift I found myself thinking about Paul and what Jake said to him and I needed some girl talk.I couldn't talk to em or Kim so called bee thinking she could talk from a different came over and we grabbed the snacks and ran upstairs in a giggling fit.

I'm starting to like this girl.

"okay so what's up"she said stuffing gummy bears in her mouth.

"okay my best friend Jake hates my boyfriend because he thinks he going to hurt me"I said getting a hand full of chips.

"why what would he do" she ask curiously

" lets see I have heard hot head and player" I said laying back on my back.

"well do you believe he has changed any since he met you"

"yeah he been nothing but a savior since I met him"I can't exactly explain that I'm a imprint to her.

"well why don't you explain to him that you trust him"

"I do but Jake swears he knows everything" I sounded exasperated.

" okay I have to see these people and wants your boyfriend name away"

" oh Paul here's a pic of him" I said showing my phone to her. "oh and this is a picture of Jake and that's Embry" bee smile grew when she saw Embry. "what" I said laughing at her while her cheeks got red by the second.

" what he's cute" nope she is to cool for Embry.

"to bad your my friend and he can't have you" she smiled laughed at my antics and waved me off with her hand. After gushing over celebrities and dancing around we decided we to get Chinese for me, her and my grandma who apparently loves her. Bee ended up spending the night at my house.

I so going to fell like crap at work tomorrow.

It was about two in the morning when my phone started buzzing loud in my ear. When I saw it was Jake immediately picked up I knew something was wrong.

"Hello Jake what's wrong"I said as I slid off the bed and into the hallway quietly.

" don't know what's going on with me I got really mad with one of Bella's friends at the movie theater and still haven't clamed down yet and have this stupid fever, what's happening to me" he sounded scared out of his mind.

"Jake were is your dad"I asked rushing to put shoes on and no time to change anything.

" He is his room asleep why" he asked annoyed.

" just wait outside for me I'm coming now" I hung up the phone and rushed out the door with my keys in tow running to my car.

Once I started driving I realized I couldn't handle this by myself but I called everyone cell but no one answered.I guess they were patrol hopefully they would here him if he does phase.

I got there in record time and seem Jake pacing on the lawn. Once he saw me he stopped pacing and walked up to me like he had a bone to pick with me.

"what the hell is wrong with me and why do you look like you know exactly what's happening"because i do. while Jake walked towards me I keep my distance.

" I came because you seemed upset and scared"I defended myself.

"YOU'RE LYING" Jake yelled shaking now.

"Jake I'm not just calm down" I said leading him to the back of his the back hadn't stopped shaking.

" No Cassie I WANT THE TRUTH NOW" there was no stopping it now Jake to move in way had never seen before I had no need of wondering what it looked or felt like because I was watching it first hand Jake was phasing right in front of my eyes.

In front of me stood this huge rust color wolf.I realized Jake was still really pissed because he walk growling as he walk closer to me than he must have heard something because he started looking around which only ment he heard the other wolves. I heard a sharp howl in the air and out from the trees as Embry and Sam move to Jake and attempts to get him into the woods. After Jake leaves finally with them Paul comes walking out forest fully clothed.

"are you ok he hurt you"he asked checking every limb. He looked down and l notice I didn't change out of my tank top and pajama shorts.

"you must be freezing, come here"I hadn't notice how cold was until I felt Paul's warmth around me.

"I'm fine,really"I said brushing the myself off.

I heard distant rumbling and howls coming from the woods I guess they were having hard time him which worried me. I stood there while Paul talked to Jake's dad they seemed calm while I wanted to know wats happening.

"hey what happening is he ok"

"Cassie,he's fine it's in his blood " Mr. black said with confidence.

"come on Cassie let me take you home"Paul almost had to drag me.

"ok but I'm coming back later" I had to make sure my friend was ok.

"no your not"please like i would listen to him.

"says who"

"Me,your not going anywhere near him until he calm's down" not if you can't catch me.

"don't try and test me either" i like demanding Paul to bad I'm not gonna listen to dropped me off and ran me back into the woods. I snuck back into the house and it being almost four thirty in the morning I'm so calling out of work.

Likely bee didn't wake up until twelve I also called sue this morning and she apparently knew more then I thought she would.

After finally got up we showered and made tacos for lunch. I love bee's mother came to get her I put my plan to motion to see Jacob was not sitting home and waiting.

I hoped into my car hopping Jake was back inside his house. I parked down the street and walked though a short cut that Jake and I would take when we were younger that leads to his window. Once I got to close to the house I tried to listen for shuffling around but I heard nothing. Maybe he is asleep.

I claimed up to the window and paused when I heard a voice I know all to to well behind me.

"so this is your plan sneaking though windows"I turned to see Paul and Jared standing with their arms crossed with an evil smirk on their face.I was so busted.

"nope this is plan c like to work may up from the bottom"he gave me a unfazed look and reach to get me down.

" come on cas no more playing around" he gave me a stern look and directed me out of Jake backyard.

"but want see if Jacob is ok he needs me" I said while being pulled to me car.

"that's what Jake said last night,Paul almost bit one of his legs off"Jared said and i stopped walking.

"shut up" Paul smacked the back of his head.

"Jake is mad at me and no one was going to say anything to me"now I had to see him and now I know why Paul won't let me see him.

"its nothing he just hasn't controlled his anger yet that's why you need to say away he's not mad at you"

"fine I will stay away but on one condition you tell me everything that is going on with him and I get to see him in a few days" yupp is giving him two day's to let Jake cool off.

"fine but no tricks"

he drove me home and all worried about Jake knowing him he wouldn't want this other then Embry I'm not sure if any of them wanted this. In my room a had time to think,I want to be there for him but had not control himself yet and I'm starting to think Paul was right and honestly I don't want to worry him. So I choose to listen to Paul a rare moment I won't have to wait for to long.

It's been a week

A very long week

AN/it took me longer to write this then normally and I don't want it to end here but thing me what you think and review next chapter will have little more action.


	5. the imprint

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight but the oc is mine.

So for my character I decided to have the girl they had playing Rachel in breaking dawn play Cassie and Vanessa hudgens for bee.

Also I wanna thank you everyone follow and favorite my story and everyone else who reads and please review or pm me I love to hear your thoughts and ideas.

Read on

I opened Jakes door to see him sleeping soundly. You would think he would hear me come in with his wofly power's but nope nothing I stood next to him and screamed to the top of my lungs.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Jake jumped up and screamed back at me.

"hi jakey how are you feeling"I gave him a huge smile while looked freaked out.

"what is wrong with you and how did you get in" he said panting.

" first their nothing wrong with me I'm just unique and second I waited for your dad to leave so I could use to extra key under your welcome mat that you told me about when we were six"Jake gave me confused look.

"how do you remember that "I was just good I guess.

"why not" I shrugged me shoulders"but enough about me how's being a wolf" Jake walked around me and rolled his eyes.

"of course you think this is funny ignoring the fact this isn't what I wanted"

"oh come on Jake,so transforming into a giant wolf is not cool enough for a you" there he is going rolling his eyes again"they will fall out if you keep rolling them"

" you don't get it I'm dangerous if I get to mad "

"you have been angry since puberty so no I'm not worried"Jake walked close.

"well you should be"he said hovering over me. God he gotten big I might need to stop underestimating him.

"that whole intimidation thing may scare me a bit but I'm still your my best friend so get over it"I said poking his chest.

Jacob gave me this defeated look and poured himself cereal.

"so talk what's got you on edge" I sat in the chair next to him getting cereal to.

"what makes you think I'm on edge"

"cause I know you to well" Jake huffed knowing I was right.

"I haven't seen Bella since the movies" now I'm rolling my eyes" and she keeps calling but"he looked away from me.

" but what" he looked back almost disgusted.

"she loves those things and so do you"his voice rises and it startled me maybe this what Jared was talking about. Jake stood towering over me.

"whoa in my defense didn't know until Paul told me they left right after "

"and what would you do if they came back then what"I put my head down knowing I wouldn't say way from Alice or jasper.

"I thought so " he said in a mean tone im starting to regret my visit.

"I trust the Cullens and they're harmless but my loyalty is to you ,Paul and the pack asswhole" I left Jake speechless I have always wanted to do that.

Once I got home Paul called said Jared and Kim wanted to double date tonight thank god because I was about to spend my Saturday night watching sister,sister reruns. Then bee called me asking if was doing anything she sounded disappointed when I told her was going on a double date but I got a great idea I could bring along and I would have to do was convince Paul to bring Embry.

I called bee back after having to bribe Paul with food to bring Embry and I told her to come over so she could get ready it was really an excuse to dress her up in determined to get her in the pack.

Don't judge, a girl can dream.

Bee and I were still getting ready and the boys and Kim were on there way.

"what if he doesn't like it" bee said while looking at the red summer dress and jacket she had had on me on the other and had on a blue v neck , white skirt and light grey cardigan.

" Then Paul is right he is the dumbest"

"are you guys always that mean to each other"

"yupp it's how we show love" she made a wow face and turned back to the mirror still checking herself out.

"you look great and if Embry doesn't hop on board I'm getting his eyes checked " she nodded and sat down but jumped up when my grandma called us down because they were here.

We walked down stairs and and met the guys in the kitchen and can tell you how gorgeous Paul is and he all mine but then I was brought out of my dirty thoughts when bee nudged me and realized I Embry wasn't here.

"hey were is Embry"

"the bathroom" Paul said and kissed me on my cheek.

"okay well guys this is bee"

As everyone was introducing themselves Embry came walk downstairs. This was the moment of truth.

"Cassie your out of toi" at that moment his and bee's eyes connected and he just stood there and smiled then bee turned around being all bashful and turning red.

"yes yes yes I did it " I yelled not caring about the strange looks from everyone except Embry he was still zoned out.

"did what I think just happen,just happen" Kim whispered in my ear.

"oh yeah,it did"I said has I patted myself on the back.

At that moment Embry jumped down the stairs but Paul and Jared got to him first.

" Embry lets got outside for a second" Paul said grabbing him. Bee looked really confused.

"but, but she's so pretty"he said has they dragged him way and bee eyes widened and she got redder.

We sat in the living room for 20 mins while Kim and bee talked about quadratic equations im smart but these two were ridiculous.

Paul and Jared walked back in with Embry following behind and everyone watched him to see what he would say.

"hey I'm Embry" he said looking at her fondly.

"hi I'm Beatrice but you can call me bee" she smiled and Embry moved I like he was gonna hug her but Paul cleared his throat so he put his hand out for her to shake it and she did awkwardly. They are so adorable.

So after my ingeniousness we walked out to the brand new jump parked in front.

"ok whose car did you guys steal" I looked astonished by the car.

"my dads " Kim said shaking the keys.

I liked this kim

"why Kimberly what's gotten into you" she shrugged and handed Jared the keys.

We decided on bowling which I'm perfectly bad at.

We were going to do couple teams but because of the men are better at sports argument in the car we went with boy vs girls which ment i would have to pull my weight.

By the time we were on the fifth game I realized we were so going to lose since the the boy mostly got strikes but not because they are "men" but because they are freakishly strong werewolves.

"tell me when this butt kicking is over" I slumped down in my seat and Kim sat next to me.

"we probably shouldn't have started a fight super strong wolf boys" she said looking defeated.

"at least bee and Embry look happy"I said getting ready for my turn.

Another gutter ball

I should win the worst player award.

"it okay your always winner in my eyes" Paul patted me on my back.

"ya we will see who's the winner later" I mumbled to quite for anyone to hear except Paul who smile dropped.

"Cassie,Kim do you guys have to use the bathroom" bee said winking at us. Me taking the hint Kim not so much.

"ya come on Kim"I dragged her with us.

"hurry back this is the last game" Jared yelled in our direction.

Outside bee was fine but as soon as we got in the bathroom she squealed.

"oh my he's so nice and adorable and the cutest puppy dog eyes" she ranted uncontrollably.

"first breath,second calm down"

"ya guys look great together" Kim told her.

"do you think likes me"

"we know he does"me and Kim say at the same time.

Once we done with bowling went a close by restaurant and of course the hostess was extra friendly.

"can I take your order"the waitress asked mostly focusing on the boys.

"you can get me a raspberry ice tea" I said making sure I grabbed her attention "and I want chicken tenders and fries" and I looped my arm though pauls and smiled at her so she would get the point. She eventually left once she got everyone order and the boys ordered half of the appetizer menu.

I found myself staring at Paul and my friends laughing and having a great time and me hopping this would never end. I meant what I said to Jake earlier I saw no danger coming from the Cullens they are good people and Alice and jasper and my friends but the pack was my family.

"earth to Cassie" bee got my attention.

"hmm" I turned to to her.

"do want to stay for dessert"

"no I'm full but I will wait for you guys maybe will take nap on Paul shoulder" Paul took his chair moving closer so I would be comfortable.

Lately I have been exhausted since I keep having this dream that being chased though the woods by something I can't see and each time I go to sleep it gets worse scarier,darker but laying on Paul made me safe.

"Cassie come with to the the bathroom" bee asked but I so didn't want to get up.

"mmhmmm not again" I moaned hopping she would let me stay but she grabbed me and pulled to to back. As soon as we went though to doors she put her arms around me and held tight and then she started I guess I'm going have to get use to it.

"thank you ,thank you, your the best I can't believe this" the enthusiasm coming from this girl is incredible it's like giving a five year old pixie sticks.

"what are you thanking me for"I said trying to breath.

"for introducing me,he wants to go out again"

"nope it was all you,you guys are adorable and I'm happy for you"she jumped up and down again and I was happy for her I just wonder how she going to handle the whole wolf thing and imprint. I handled it okay because I always believe they were more then just stories and I needed the distraction but she was a total different story and I might find it amusing if I'm honest.

"alright lets go back outside I miss Paul"I did he has the most comfortable shoulder to sleep on.

"okay" skipped out the bathroom. Her and Embry are so ment for each other.

The next afternoon I was coming home from work and down the road I noticed a broken down car and and frustrated brunette so I pulled over to see if I could help.

"ya do you need help or something"I ask the girl and as soon as I saw her I knew exactly who it was.

Bella freaking Swan

"ah ya my car won't work and I have to get to my dad" she looked nervous.

"Is Charlie home or at the station" she gave me this confused look she didn't remember me. I don't know how she to come over with her dad to check up on my grandma.

"really you don't remember me" she looked closer and her eyes widened.

"Ms drake granddaughter,Cassie right"

"mmhmm"she better remember me after all that crap Jake bothers me about her.

" get in I will take you home" I need to know why she looked so freaked out. She nodded and go in and drove off.

"so what's got you shaking" I looked at her hand.

" I saw animals that are attacking the hikers in the woods" I was speechless.

"you mean the bears,right" trying to get a straight answer out of her.

"no there wolves, huge wolves"

"and how are you still alive , did they chase you" I ask prying.

" No they went after something else" she said the last part in a lower tone. Of course Bella blame wolves for killing hikers when she knows vampires are running around in forks.

"chasing what"

"I don't ,I didn't see" liar.

We didn't say much else I guess she is still panicking. She jumped out of the car and ran straight towards her house I followed behind her because I wanted to see what she would tell Charlie. I followed her in the kitchen were Charlie and Harry which made me fell a little better since Harry knew about everything he is an elder but more importantly he is my grandma first cousin.

Bella went on about their being giant wolves in the woods .

"cas did you see anything" Charlie ask looking to me.

"no I just picked her up on the side of the road" Charlie looked like he was in deep thought and Harry looked worried.

"lets round some guys up and do some hunting and you girls stay here" he said getting his gun.

"well if you don't need anything I'm going home" I turned to walk away.

" wait if there was something wrong with Jake you would tell me right you care about his safety like I do"

"He is fine,its nothing to worry about"

I was panting,trying to catch breath I was running from something I couldn't see but it was around me faster than me taunting me. The fear what was behind me radiating off of me. I was running though the woods I knew to well the same one Jake and I would run though when we were kids but now it was different it was darker way more creeper the usual scarier than any scary movie I have seen. I continued to run try to get out but I was lost. I hid behind a tree to catch my breath. Then there was silence and a cold hand around mouth and whispered.

"remember me "and I shivered to his icy touch. I tried to run away but like any horror film I tripped and that's when my attacker showed his face.

"Bradley"I said in shock.

I woke breathing heavily in cold sweat in my own bed still in disbelief over my dream constantly replaying it over in my head I couldn't go to school today.

I got up and ready to go to the one person I could.

I got ready and drove to Emily's house.

" knock knock" I said since she doesn't lock door.

"hey shouldn't you be in school" Emily's mother instinct were kicking in.

"I can't" she raised her eyebrows for me to elaborate" I'm having these dreams to the point were they are almost real and I haven't really slept in almost a week"

"a week why didn't you tell me or anyone,were here for you" she rushed me to the couch.

" tell me everything"

"Well all its the same thing all the time I'm running as fast as can though the woods because he's chasing me"I realized I'm shaking.

"who is"she asked concerned.

"Bradley and he's not human,he's a vampire "

"oh sweetie you should have told us that's what we are here for"she hugged me as the tears fall from my face in shame I hated being weak but I needed her.

"it just so real, he's cold, dead almost and his eyes are blood red and the end he grabs asks if I remember him and I just him all over me and I can't get way he's to strong" I laying in her lap as he stoked my hair.

"hey its ok your fine,your safe here,ok how about this you go to the back and nap I and will make some food and I call you when the boys get here ok" I nodded and went to there bed and fell sleep.

When I woke up FOUR Hours later from the best sleep I ever had I heard distant voices from the living room and I figured I just fresh-in up.

As I'm walking out of the after cleaning myself up I hear Jared was talking and I noticed a girl.

" oh yeah, well were faster" Jared said being rude.

"hey what's going on,whats Bella doing here "she stood quite wondering the same thing as I reached for a muffin.

"Bella smacked your boyfriend" Jared said being a troublemaker.

"your dating Paul and you're ok with everything" she looked shocked.

"yupp" at first I didn't know what she meant that by that but then remembered what she her say in the car that the wolfs are the ones killing hikers.

I wanted to curse out her but Sam walked in. He messed with my hair and then he went to kiss Emily. Paul and Jake walked in hitting other. As soon as he saw me he picked me up and kissed me hearing everyone groan over our PDA. He turned to Bella and apologized for phasing in front of her as he put me in his lap and got food.

soon after her and jake left to talk.

AN/ so the next chapter will have some Jake pov and Paul pov and I'm not really sure what else the next couple of chapters will be just fillers so if you want something to happen just pm me and I will make it happen.

Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I'm working on owning the DVDs.

Jake pov

After I had to explain to Bella that the wolves didnt kill those people and the only thing we do kill are vampires and their the ones killing human she seemed to have something else on her mind.

"sooo Cassie" Bella said with a prying tone as we walked along first beach.

"yeah sorry she can be a bit much sometimes but have known her since we were five" I said knowing I'm gonna have to apologize later for what I said Saturday.

"no its fine she was cool its just she so different with you guys,here she seems confident and happy but when her at school she's Anti-social and angry"she said trying to find the right words.

" well I am sure if those asswhole kids at school left her alone she would be happy"I said little angered I not there to protect her from them.

Bella look down as if she was sorry she brought it up "look I'm sorry its not you it's just after what those boys did to her people do nothing but harass her and spread rumors about her"I said as I calmed down.

then Bella really confused like she didn't know I figured some gossiping chick would have at least half of what actually happened.

" keep hearing about it but no will tell me the real story and I wanted to ask I did want to make feel uncomfortable"

" there was a bonfire last year she got drunk and a couple of guys decided to take advantage of her,luckily Sam and Paul were patrolling that night "I explained as Bella gave another confused look.

"soo why does most of the school hate her because of that" finally opening her mouth.

" well when they took her back to Emily they called your dad but Cassie decided not to press charges for some insane reason but since they were 18 and she was a minor they were they given lesser charges which enabled to play in their basketball championship game and your school lost so they hate her for that"

Bella looked at me with this sorry look ,a look I'm sure Cassie gets all the time and know she hate it.

"look Cassie is fine, she's strong, she just doesn't want people to label her as a victim " Bella gave me a understanding nod and followed me towards rabbit"wait just promise you won't say anything about it"

"no, of course it's not really a conversation starter,I get it""good" I said as she hoped in the car an drove off.

I was an ass to Cassie. The last thing she needed was me accusing her caring about the Cullens when I know I just saying to her what I won't say to Bella for loving Edward and not me.

Once back to Emily's I walked in seeing Cassie all over Paul which still grossed me out.

"Cassie can I talk to you for a sec outside." she looked at me annoyed but got up and walked out I followed not before Paul giving me a warning look so I just give him my winning smirk.

"what Jacob" she folded her arms.

" I ...wanted...to apologize for what I said." she looked a little surprise I must not say sorry often.

"you serious"she looked unsure.

"yes I was being mean"I reluctantly admitted.

"really" she gave me a comforting hug just like when we were kids"that so great ,because I was gonna tell Paul to kick your ass." I had to laugh at that comment.

"please Paul can't kick my ass." I knew that for a fact.

"sure jakey" she said patting my chest.

Of course she thinks he could kick my ass but I hoped she joking.

After Jake apologize I felt a little better but was going to tell paul to push him into a tree or something he wasn't going to get away with it with out saying sorry that butt face should be.

Before I could walked back in the house paul pulled me to the side looking mad and Emily stood by the door with a sorry look and I knew why.

"do you have something you need to tell me"his stare was unreadable.

"not that I could think of but if it comes to me later you will be the first to know" I said hopping he would drop it so moved pass him but his large hand wrapped around my arm and "gently" pulled me back to face him.

"lets try this again,Cassie tell me what's wrong" I really need to learn how to lie to Paul.

"ok what did Emily say"

"nothing other then you ditched school and come here to talk and you haven't slept in days'." its been longer then that.

"I have been having nightmares about Bradley being vampire and he's chasing me though the woods." Paul looked unreadable again and I could tell he trying to control himself but couldn't tell who was mad at. He let go of my arm and walked back towards the woods and that meant trouble.

I went to get Sam and Jared who were the kitchen but before I could say anything we heard him howl though the woods and they jumped up and went running.

I wasn't going to be here when he got back. So went straight to my house only find my grandma sleep on the couch so I just lie down next to her and try to sleep.

When I woke up to the smell of bake ziti I knew my gran is cooking something and I noticed I was sleep for a few hours.

"hey sleepy head, I made you favorite and some salad also I got your favorite movie." and that's when she held up Rogers' and Hammerstein Cinderella on DVD and I almost cried."where having movie night."she said all calm and suspiciously she was bribing me.

"what all this for"

"nothing I just thought we have a nice dinner,talk then watch a movie"she smiled and we sat at the table.

This was going to be a long night

Paul pov

After she tried to get out of telling the truth she started to walk passed me I grabbed her arm enough to stop her but it wouldn't hurt that's last thing I want to happen.

"lets try this again,Cassie tell me what's wrong" she gave me this defeated look.

"okay what did Emily tell you"

"nothing just that you ditched school and you came here to talk you also haven't slept in days "she looked down and I just wanted to hug her but she needed tough love.

"I have been having nightmares about Bradley being a vampire and he's chasing me though the woods" at that moment my heart broke not because she was having nightmares but because she doesn't trust me with her problems and come to me for to me for help and for the first time in my life I didn't know what to say so I darted towards forest to blow off some steam and I phased.

I was running as fast as I could until I caught wind of a weird scent first I smelled a leech but it was mixed with the smell that was on Cassie that night I called for the rest of the pack knowing now that her dreams are very real.I waited for them to get close so they could follow me.

"Paul where coming what's going on" Sam voice came into my head.

"he's here I can smell him and I'm going to kill him"I growled out.

"whoa who why you going to kill him you know we only kill vampires right" that idiot Jared piped in.

" he his a vampire that asswhole who touched Cassie" I cringed having to say it.

"follow me can smell him"

"you sure its this they away" Jacob said close behind.

"yes of course I am why" I wanted to take off his head.

"why Jake what's wrong "Sam chimed in.

"because this the back way to Cassie house your leading us straight there"that bastard he the one taunting her in her dreams.

"you think so" Sam asked.

"It makes sense for those freaks to have power like that right"

We stopped by the tree line before her backyard. "makes sense" Jake said and everyone agrees.

"okay its settled, Jake Jared check the surrounding area Paul you stay here just incase it comes back in going to talk to her grandmother"

"her grandmother knows about us"I asked confused.

"of course she does her son was one of us until the accident,Cassie father was a wolf." now I have heard everything.

Sam phased back and ran towards the front. I couldn't help move closer to see if I could hear and all I could here was her singing some song to the top of her lungs. Something about being who ever she wanted to be and she says she's not girly but then then it stopped and so did she.

" she's probably watching Cinderella she loves that movies but not the animated version"good to know.

"how do you know that"

"she made me watch it when we were little"

"made you ,you sure about that" me and Jared questioned Jacob.

"fine its a good movie " If wolves could laugh.

" shut it and pay attention"

Then that's when she walk to her backdoor and just looked out she looked worried and I wanted to comfort her but couldn't help but feel she wouldn't tell me what's really wrong like I couldn't protect her from her fears.

I was brought out of my thoughts when jake caught the sent again.

"you and Jared follow it ,if you find him let me know."

"got it" they said and went after it.

I was in the living room watching the movie and my part came on but there was a knock on at the front door and my gran went to open it while I sung along.

couldn't hear who was the door but but they were whispering which only made me wanna turn down the tv and listen but still couldn't hear so I walked close behind her and I heard it .

"is the vampire coming for her" from my grans mouth.

"you know about them"she turned around showing Sam at the door and she stood there with a caught look.

"Cassie, Sam came here to talk to you about something"

"no I heard you,what vampire" I demanded so she invited him in.

" well after paul phased in the woods he smelled the the boy who attacked you" oh no what did paul do" but his scent was different it also smelled like a vampire in the trail lead right to you backyard. I have Jacob and Jared looking in the area and paul out back just in case he come back."then he turns to " we think he has been messing with you at night"

I run to the back door almost in tears this nightmare was real now and I need paul but when I touched the knob I remembered he was mad at me and didn't want to speak to me so I just stay by the door and looked out for him.

Got tired of looking for him if was out there I was going outside to talk to him. I walk into my backyard and towards the trees still looking for Paul I saw movement and followed it I got deeper into the forest didn't see or hear anything.

I felt alone until I heard a twig snap behind I and turned to face him.

"I have been waiting for this moment for along time, beautiful"

AN/so this chapter had mind of its own I had no idea what just happened. I wanted my story to connect with Bella's but have her own drama.

I hope you seriously review or pm me and tell me what you want in this story.

P.S. I want to write one shot with Cassie watching the vampire diaries with Paul for the people who like that show tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

The flashback chapter

It was Friday and I was at my locker getting ready to go home. there was only a few weeks left and I going to spend summer on the beach with my friends and I was going to be so ready for junior year.

"Cassie,you won't believe this" Miranda almost jumped on me.

"what can't believe" I stayed calm I never really know with her .

"guess who is coming to talk to you" I turned and Bradley was right behind me with that gorgeous smile of his and I literally had no time prepare for what he was about to stay.

"hey" he's so cool.

"hi"I'm such a lame.

"so Miranda told me you are going to the bonfire is that true" stop smiling and say something I yelled at myself.

"ya,I thought about it are you going?" please say yes.

He pushed my hair back and come close "only if you are" if I wasn't laying no my locker I would have fell right there.

"sure,cool" play it cool don't blow it.

"I well see you there then beautiful" my brain shut down and just stood with I'm sure a stupid smile on my face.

He walked away and couldn't help but stair. He is just so adorable. His light brown eyes standing at 6'1 I was in heaven.

"I mean he's cute but no one i compare's to Edward Cullen" Caitlin gushed as he walked passed and honestly I thought Edward was rude anytime I was with Alice he doesn't say anything and always has this creepy stair.

"I will pass on Edward."

"your loss, see you at the party" she skipped off.

I walked out to my car only to see Jake standing by I wonder why.

" Jake pretending your coming to see me so Bella don't think your stalking her is still stalking." I kindly informed him.

" what,no I didn't come for that I came to see you." he pretended to hug when I knew he's was looking over my shoulder . He's been like this since she came to forks to stay with Charlie.

" Jake you came to see me everyday this week it's enough "

"fine"

" hey can you tell my gran your going to the bonfire tonight she won't let me go if you don't."

"ok but if she calls my dad its on you,got it,"

" ya,ya I know" he should do it he owes me.

On my way home I couldn't stop thinking about meeting Bradley at the party.

Miranda was picking up an hour and I was still trying figure what I was wearing. I decided to were some clothes Alice got me . she's a shopaholic and I don't make it any better. So I finally put on the high waist jean skirt and black lace crop top and I'm so glad Alice don't come to these things because she would kill if she saw me wear sneakers with this outfit but refuse to be in the sand in heels or flats.

I heard her hunk her horn and I rushed down hopefully my gran won't say much.

"what time will you be home"

"eleven the latest,I promised" maybe.

"will Jacob be the there" crap.

"he said he would be" she thought for a moment."if I call you, you better pick up"

"its fully charged" she waved and and I bolted to the car.

The party was loud and people were everywhere and drinking having fun and this was going to be one of many.

"guess who"I heard from behind me. I turned to see him holding to cups of who knows what.

"hey " that's all that that came out.

" here I got you something to drink" I was a little weary of it but took it away I wasn't going drink much since it was my first time drinking.

After a few dances with friends and 3 drinks I was ready to go home soon but the friend came was no where to be found so when I didn't see the car I knew she was Much for carpooling.

While I was trying to reach Jake bumped into someone chest.

"hey I thought I lost you" he didn't I after the first twenty minutes of non stop basketball I realized he cute but boring so I walked away into the crowd.

"no I just bumped into friends and we were talking"I said hopping Jake would call back already.

"so you wanna hang out little longer "he gave me this puppy dog look and I figured what the hell.

"sure has long as you can take me home" even if he mostly talked wouldn't remember half of it anyway.

"so lets talk a walk" I just nodded knowing I wouldn't get to say much.

We were walking and he was telling me about the winning shot he made last year and he going to state next year which I'm sure he told this story lot during this party. I may not watch basketball ever because this. Drunk and bored is not at good mix. I found myself singing bottles of beer on the wall to myself. It was so bad I hadn't realized I was not on the beach anymore but in the woods to the point where I could only see fire pit.

"hey we are kinda far aren't we"I stop by a tree.

"I figured we should have some private" he came close and I could smell the alcohol.

"buddy,I think we should go" said trying to live but I stumbled over a I stopped my fall by holding onto the tree then I was to of his friends walking up to us which spells trouble. I really try tried walk away but he grabs me with his large arms and held tight.

"hey were are you running off to" he said holding me tightly to his chest."hey watch this" He turns me around and gives me the nasty sloppy kiss ever and I wanted to throw up my only reaction was to slap him across the face.

"cute and feisty,I like it"

"hey guys isn't she pretty" he held my body close to his if I was some prize.

"hell ya"

"get off and don't touch me again" yelled and struggled against him which probably only situation worse and all his friends was doing were laughing I was humiliated. He pushed me up against a tree and kissed my neck while I tried get him off which only made him hold my arms down he pushed himself up against me. He was surprisingly strong to be drunk. I really started fighting when I felt my underwear being pulled off by one of his friends. I bit his arm as hard as I could until he let go but only to be punched in my face and blood came out of my mouth.

He threw me on the floor and his friends held me down while started pulling off my clothes. I wanted to give up because I didn't have much strength but my stubbornness wouldn't let this happen to me. I was tough Leah didn't teach me how to stand up for myself so I could let this happen.

So I fought as hard as I could but they were hitting harder and touching me in places I sure hell didn't want them to touch. I felt more than one grabbed my thighs and another hand playing with my bra.

The boys stop when they heard a loud growling behind them and looked up and what ever it they saw scared them because they ran away as fast as they could leaving me with what ever it was. I looked up to see a large black and to other large wolves one had the nerve to be my favorite color silver. I was terrified and about to pass out when a man came out of nowhere and started shaking me to wake me up. I open my eyes to see paul Lahote one of the guys that lives on the rez we always crossed paths but there was something different and when or eyes connected I couldn't look ashamed or not. His emotions changed in five times in the matter of seconds from happiness to worried to pure anger I also noticed that the wolves were now gone and to other guys were standing there. I blocked out after feeling him lift and carry me away I knew I was safe call it a felling.

When I woke up I found myself in a hospital room having no idea how I got there or what time was. I looked up to see paul laying on a small chair on the other side of the room. I tried to get up my body was wrecked with pain.

"hey you should lay down your still in a lot of pain" he said as he rushed to my side.

"what time is it and where us my grandmother"he looked upset for a moment.

"she's outside I will go get her "he walked towards the door.

"hey Paul,thank you for helping me" he turned and gave me this gorgeous smile.

"always" that's all he said before he left.

The memories of what happened started flooding back and I wanted to cry and seeing all the scratches and bruises made it worse. I don't even want to my face. Then my gran and Charlie came in.

"hey sweet pea,how are you feeling" my grandma asked holding my hand.

"like I was hit by a bus" I said.

"well I know this is hard but I need you to tell me who exactly hit you."Charlie asked.

"do we have to do this now" I moaned I not wanted to talk about it.

"sorry cas but i need you to tell me what happened so I can do my job."

"ok were do you want me to start"this would be the first of many times I would have tell what happened.

"the beginning and I want names" he was serious.

"I want to the bonfire with Miranda and I met up with Bradley " "Bradley who" "Bradley Ellis" "figures" Charlie said with a scoff.

"he gave me a drink" Charlie looked up at me while my gran just looked upset.

"was there alcohol in it"

"ya and I got too other drinks myself"

"cas this isn't your fault" Charlie pressed when it was.

"at first I was with him but I left him because I was uninterested in him we had nothing in common with him so I started looking for Miranda but I couldn't find her so I called Jake and didn't answer " I stop to get water.

"and happened after that"

"I um bumped into Bradley again and he wanted to talk more he told me would take me home so we started walking I didn't notice we walking into the woods. He started flirting and and getting a bit close and I didn't like him like that so I told lets go back but his friends started walking up"

" what friends" I tried to remember but I don't remember them much.

"um Jason wells and Ashton Kelly"

"you sure"

"ya there on the team with him"

"ok what else" I hated this.

"I tried to walk away but he grabbed me and kissed me so I slapped him so he punched me in my mouth. Then he pushed me up against a tree and kissed me again so I bit on his arm that's when he threw me on the floor and his friends held me down well he touch me so fought back."

"is that it "

"ya then I remember seeing paul carry away."I didn't say anything about the wolves because they were there one minute and then large men appear in there spots plus the the stories the elder told us as kids always seem so real and if those were regular wolves I would have been dog chow.

"okay now I really want you to think about this next question, do you want to press assault charges"

"no, I just want to forget this ever happened"

"well that's your choice but because the boys you named are all eighteen and your only sixteen the county is still charging them they will just did less time if you don't"

"wait time ,like jail" I was suddenly nervous.

"yes cas, a few months what they did was a serious crime and they're adults."

" but if something happens"

"don't worry you have people watching out for you" my gran said strangely like she knew something I didn't.

"are you worried about your safety" Charlie asked concerned.

"I don't know" I wasn't sure how l feel right now.

"well that's all I need for now but I will be back to get more information"

"I wouldn't have it another way" I said laying back down because my whole body turned and left the room.

"gran I'm sorry"she looked at me like I was crazy.

"why are you sorry for someone hurting you"

"this my fault I should have just got some"couldn't finish the sentence because she pinched my arm.

"ouch why did you do that?"

"Cassandra Leanna drake don't ever say that again they had no right to touch you"she meant business when is says my name like that.

"okay fine just don't pinch me" the doctor came in and my focus was on him I wanted to know if I was able to go home.

"good morning how are you feeling"

" everything hurts" I told the doctor while he checked my vitals.

"well everything seems fine mostly bruises and scratches,nothing broken or sprained you can take regular pain killers for that but we do wanna keep your overnight to make sure there was no internal bleeding" I guess that's not bad

" anything else you need sweetie"

"no,can I just wanted to talk to paul did he leave " I wanted to ask him what happened.

"sure I will go get him now"she said with a huge grin.

Minutes later he comes strolling in and leaned against the wall and I just stared at him noticing has features over six feet tall,broad shoulders ,gorgeous facial features just plain handsome.

"did you really called me in to check me out"

"I wasn't checking you out wanted to talk you" he smirked and I patted for him the sit next to me.

" about what" he was going to play games.

"first who were the other guys that was with you I couldn't see them."

"Sam and Jared" now for the trick question.

"so who was the silver gray wolf " looked at me surprised. I'm not stupid.

"I'm not stupid there are no wolves that big and not kill me and also I always believe in the legions."

"well guess you're too smart for me" I giggled and he seemed to brighten up."you have a great laugh"

"how did you find me"

" we heard you yelling and thought there something wrong so we scared off the and rushed you here you wouldn't wake up "

"okay the doctor said I am fine I would be out tomorrow"

" then I'm staying until then"

"you don't have to I'm fine"

" I am" well he's determined.

" your very stubborn"

"and you're going to learn to like it"

"what are you my body guard"

" you may need saving again, but for now I'm going to get you you food because hospital food nasty" he turned to leave.

"wait what day is it" he gave his great smile.

"Saturday afternoon" wow was out for a while.

"cheeseburgers and fries and orange soda please"

"got it" he walked away and I couldn't help but to like him.

After while more people come in to see me but no one come my school not even a call from Miranda. Paul eventually came with my food and almost got us caught. When woke back up Leah was laying on the couch sleeping so I threw a few fries at her.

"hey I was worried about you " she said while waking up.

"they gave pain killers some fine"

"thats great for you but I heard sherrif swan outside and you did number on one of them"

"that's just great, you taught me that stuff I hope you know that"

"that's what big cousins do" that what she always said.

"speaking of cousins where is Seth"

"getting coffee for my mom and auntie milly(my gran)" they must been here for a while.

"how long have they been here "

"well aunt Milly was here when you were being check in and we have been her since this morning and what with lahote acting like you're bodyguard"

" he saved me but I don't know he acting was doing that earlier "

"so are you and don't mean physically"

"I don't know how I feel I just know I'm gonna have move past it I don't want to labeled as a victim, I haven't even seen my face" she checked my face.

"you're fine you just have a busted lip"

" can you help me to the bathroom"

" sure come on" she lifted me up and I was still sore. As my feet touch the floor she slowly helped me to bathroom.

"don't need my help in their do you" she would.

" no Leah I'm fine" she nodded her head then I closed the door.

I closed the door and slowly paced to the mirror. my eyes closed I told myself I was beautiful and what ever scars I had would go away eventually.I slowly opened my eyes and I don't look ok. My lip was split open the left side of my nose is bruised and my right cheek was red with scratches and I hoped to would go away soon. The headache from knowing the drama that was soon come overwhelmed and I realized how little energy I have. I hate feeling weak.

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Seth and sue waiting for me.

"hey how are feeling"sue pulled me into a hug and Seth came behind her."Ya you're not pain still are you"

"I'm feeling better I'm just sore"sue hug me again tighter this time.

"don't worry Milly and I talked to Charlie and he is handling everything those boys will pay for it"I huffed I was afraid of that not knowing what could happen. I gave her a small comforting smile.

"hey I love guys I am just happy your here."

"we love you too and I thinking maybe once you feeling yourself again you can work at the dinner how does that sound"

"awesome" maybe a job will keep my mind off things and I would be making easy money sounds great to me.

Leah walked in with a scowl on her face and gave a fake smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Sam and Emily is here" I Knew the family drama that was between them but never I got involved this could get bad.

Everyone walked out the room passed Sam and Emily but Leah walked right between them and kept walking. I so wished I had guts I like her.

"hey I see your up and about"Emily said awkwardly. She should since I told her off what happened between her,Sam and Leah and haven't talked much since.

"ya but know I see why they want me to rest ,walking to and from the bathroom took a lot out of me" I sat on the bed .

"as long as you get better I'm glad you're ok"

"well have your boyfriend and his pose for that"she genuinely smiled at acceptance of her and Sam and handed me a tin.

"I thought you would like some cookies to snack on while your here" her cookies are the best.

" great thanks and thanks to you Sam"

" of course I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner"

" its ok,I'm okay" I hope.

They left me alone to rest but I couldn't sleep everything was to much to process. It started to get dark and I figured maybe I would be able to sleep now. As I closed my eyes my door slowly opened and I heard Jake call my name I kept my eyes closed and layed still as I felt him loom over me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone I didn't even here it ring all of this my fault." in hated that he thought it was has fault.

" Jake no it wasn't,I shouldn't have been drinking in the-" "ouch" I was pinched again.

"why did you do that"

" your gran told me to " figures.

Jake and I finished talking he promised me a movie night.

I finally went to sleep and had a decent rest the next day the doctor came and told me I would be fine and I should keep my stress to a minimum and it would be fine for me to go home tomorrow. When I asked about school he told me to wait until Wednesday and gave my gran a letter for me. Plenty of people from the rez came to see me but none of people thought were my friends came or called Alice couldn't come to the hospital but she called every day and we are going hang out we I got out. She seemed like the only person who cared other than the came back of course he just couldn't say way. Its weird I have always seen him around but never paid attention to me before like is now and in a funny way in ok with it.

"what's your whole name"he ask while tossed a little ball he got me from the gift shop.

"Cassandra Leanna drake"I said with pride."what about yours"

"paul hottie Lahote" so conceited.

"hottie is not your middle name"

"says who,what you don't think I'm hot"

"sure you are,but I'm sure you got that nick name from all the girls you mess with" I new it was true anytime I saw him was with a different girl. He gave me a challenging look.

"well what if I wanted to change all that and become a one woman man"

"don't plush let it happen naturally,and if she's right then it will happen" at first I just talking as friends but then it seemed as something more. He leaned back and continued to toss the ball.

"what you're favorite color" he continued with the questions.

" I like pastels and silver" his smile brighten and I remembered that there was a silver wolf standing behind the the black one I assume was Sam.

"you were the pretty silver wolf"I piped up in excited.

"well never thought I would be called pretty but yes"

"sorry" I tried to hold in my laugh but couldn't.

"what are you smiling at" it was adorable.

"that was the first time I heard your laugh" I blushed and I knew he is gonna be trouble.

"what's your favorite food" I asked paul this time.

"as long as it's edible but no coconut or mushrooms I hate that stuff.

" me too " it was true I don't like that stuff.

"favorite subject in school"he asked me.

"science mostly,you?"

"um lunch"he would."just kidding,like history"

"cool"he looked at his phone and jumped up.

"hey I gotta go but I will call you later ok"

"ok later" I was little sad he was leaving.

things got boring without him I mostly slept most of the day I was just happy to go home.

Charlie came to the hospital the next morning before was discharged and explained everything to me. Told me they found them practice and arrested them there. He also said that Jason and mike was apologetic and told everything which Bradley put a fight which I'm not surprised.

They would be looked up for three months and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault I did this. The nurse came and he escorted my gran and I home. I took a long hot shower and layed down on the couch and Charlie left. I watch as my gran made lunch and mostly watched tv. Tuesday Alice came by with jasper.

"hey brought you yesterdays notes" l have the worst friends if I even have anymore.

"were not even in the same grade how did you get this"

"Alice can be very persuasive"jasper accent is was the cutest.

"well don't want you to lose track remember AP classes next year"

"ya ,ya I remember"

"so have you been feeling better"

"ya I fine now that I'm home I mostly have scratches and bruises" jasper seemed uneasy and Alice seemed to be in a rush.

"well we have to go but I will call you" she rushed out.

"ok I will see you in school" I yelled in their direction.

I got up for school the next day hopping my friends were waiting to surprise me. I'm optimistic on my way to to school hopping for the best.

I walked in as quietly and quickly as possible keeping my head down trying not to bring unwanted attention. I walked straight to my locker and I wondered why everyone was so quiet and watched me then I saw why in thick red lipstick was written slut in big letters across my locker and everyone, people I thought were friends laughed right in my face. Miranda walked up and I thought she came to help actually threw a red lipstick at my face started to throw a left hook to her face when someone stopped me.

"lets get you out of here "Jake said as he held me back.

"well I guess you stalking Bella saved her life today"I turned and pointed to a girl I once called a friend. He glared at me while Jake pulled to his truck.

"is that what you really think,that I only came to see Bella not my best friend who just came out of the hospital"Jake said as he let in the car.

"no I just joking I'm glad you came" he gave his his signature smile and started driving.

"how supposed to go to school the next two weeks or even the next to years with this mess"

"maybe you can transfer to la push"

"I would but my stupid pride won't let me"

"meaning " apparently I need to explain.

"if I do that I'm known as the girl who couldn't handle bullies"

"well punching people in the face will get you more trouble"

"I know just take me home I just wanna go back to sleep"

"okay stay with you until you gran gets back"

"okay"

Once my gran got home she insisted we call Charlie and they spoke with my school and we comprised on me staying out of school since there was only a week and a half left granted to was sent school work and would go back in junior year and hopefully things dye down.

I spent most of the summer working and hanging out with paul. I didn't expect to wanna be with anyone else but paul makes it real hard not to. I haven't really spoken to any if the people I used to hangout with some believe the rumors that were spread about me others just are to scared to be seen with me. I didn't need them in the first place. I recently heard the boys were back and moving away but no word on wat happened to Bradley I just hope he is out of my life for good.

Its three weeks until school and it's four am and I'm watching the sky go from a dark purple to a gorgeous orange -yellow as to sun hit the beach water. The site was breathtaking and I was sitting with Paul he told me he brought me here this early to talk this could be interesting.

"this view is beautiful but you brought me here to tell me something" he pondered on that thought and went to speak.

"remember how off the back you knew about us being wolves"

"it was kinda obvious but yes"

He started look nervous and never go when a guy that big be nervous. He held my hand and looked into my eyes.

"do know the soul mates part" sadly I didn't needed to brush up on my tribal stories.

"no,mostly listened to the fighting parts with the cold ones " I paused " wait are you trying to tell vampires are real" I freaked.

"yes there real but I'm trying to tell you that you are my imprint"ok so listened a little bit and I remembered imprints being are real deal and vampires are real. I sat there for a minute processing things I probably should have listened to all the stories I have short attention span.

"your serious aren't you"

"deathly " he smiled.

"so your telling me I'm your soul mate ,were perfect for each other and you never hurt me" the last part was important for me.

"of course,I will always protect you"

I don't he was prepared for what I did next. I jumped on top of him and kissed him and once the shock wore off he finally kissed back.

"always"

"always"

AN/ this chapter is my baby it's like twice what I would usually write it would have been out sooner but I did a lot this weekend I hope you liked it.


	8. the encounter and the funeral

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight and it doesn't look like I will anytime soon.

Chapter 8: the encounter and the funeral.

"I have been waiting for this moment for long time beautiful" he said in a cold calculated voice and a word to describe something lovely like beautiful now sent chills down my spine and I froze in my spot.

"Bradley" I replied sounding like he stole the air from my lungs. He scared the hell out for me and I had no idea what he was gonna do next.

"good you haven't forgotten me" he moved slightly closer while I was to scared to move.

"how could I, what are you doing here" he looked down and looked back up at me with a malicious smile.

"I'm here with a friend,a gorgeous red head"he was still.

"what are you guys doing in town" I tried to stay calm the boys would be here soon I just had to keep him talking.

"it's funny you asked that because were here for the same reason"he paused and gave me this creepy smile "revenge" that word came from him with so much venom it made my heart skip a few beats.

"I like this game,pretended you don't know what I am and what keep me taking until someone saves you" he circled me"but no ones coming to save you"

"well just kill me then " provoking probably a bad idea but if was gonna die I know the people I loved knew I loved them.

He started to chuckle a little and I thought about Paul and how he smelled and how much I loved him and my family.

"kill you no that's to easy I want drag out your pain, I want you to wished you never said anything" what scared me more was he had a plan he's been thinking on how to ruin my life for something he did to me.

" after everything you did to me, you blame me for whatever happened to you, I did nothing to you and I take nothing back" his face twitched for a moment as if what I said angered him and then went back to being collective.

" I lost everything because of you your mouth, but I will just settled for this for now" once he said that he came at me with incredible speed. In quick movements he snapped my wrist and in one swift move I was out like a light.

I woke up with a giant headache and a sharp in my wrist I could only remember tiny bits of what happened I started to get frantic when I did know where I was or how got there I was afraid he would back for me if I wasn't somewhere safe.

"Paul, grandma, somebody" I yelled towards the hopping someone hear me.

Someone rushed in it was to dark to tell who but to my relief they turned on the light and paul was to my side in a second. Once I glanced around I realized I was in a hospital again and all bandage up.

" hey what's wrong" he gently pushed my hair out my face.

"I didn't know where I was and I didn't know where you where" he kissed the top of head.

"I'm right here,can you tell me what happened" I cleared my throat tried to speak again but nothing came out. Paul looked upset and started to walk away.

" I don't want you to be mad at me" I whispered with a hint of shame.

"how can I protect you if won't tell me your problems,how will I know to comfort you when your scared if won't tell me"

" I'm sorry I'm not use to this I always took care of my gran and me I'm not use to being taken care of but I appreciate you, I told you how I feel about you"

"fine but you have to promise me to tell me when something is wrong" I nodded and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"yes ,ok" I guess he wanted a verbal response.

" hey where's my gran is she here"Paul looked down and came close"paul,what is it your scaring me"a hint of gilt in his eyes.

"she's with sue,Harry had a heart attack he's gone" I felt num Bradley was doing this to me.

"it my fault, I took Harry way from Leah and Seth" I was in disbelief.

"hey ,why would you say that" he tried to calm me down with kisses on me face.

"Bradley said killing me was to easy so he was gonna hurt me in other ways he killed Harry didn't he."

"we don't know yet " looked in his eyes seeing truth in them.

"is everyone ok can I go see them " I asked.

"the doctor will us know when you can but you will be able to leave soon"

"paul"Sam voice erupted from the door"I need you out here oh didn't know you were up"

"Its ok paul you go ahead" paul looked conflicted"I'm ok I want to rest anyway"

" I will come back" I nodded my head and waved for him to leave.

As they left I heard faint buzzing behind me so I turned and saw my phone on the table.

"hello" I answered confused by the unknown number.

"OMG your alive what is it with you and Bella refusing to stay away from danger" the petite and girlie voice ring though my phone.

"omg Alice where have been,wait why did you think I wasn't alive" and what Bella do now I will that later.

"I had vision you were being attacked by a vampire im on my to you now" not good.

"um why don't you handle Bella problems and I will tell you everything later"

" what why don't you want to come to you"

"um because I'm in the hospital and I don't want you to get temped " that was best excuse I could come up with.

" Cassie what is going on" dammit no one ever believe me.

"well there's sorta wolves in the hospital watching over me"

"what why" at least she didn't yell.

"I'm dating one"

"ugh ok but I'm coming to your house when you get out."

"ok I promise, now go deal with Bella I'm positive her problem is worse with her martyr issues"

"fine but your explaining everything when I see you"she told me.

"okay bye"

After that close one I called sue to make sure everyone is ok she sounded uncertain but waved it off as stress. Once the young and too hot to be a doctor came in he told me was fine just my left wrist was broken luckily I'm right handed. The door while the doctor was about to leave.

"cas" bee walked in with a sad look like she most likely didn't know there was nothing wrong so felt like playing along.

"come in" I said with raspy voice.

"hey how are you felling" she walked over so I cough like I was coughing up a lung.

"better than when woke up "I voiced as dramatic as I could.

"omg what happened Embry called me and said you where in the hospital and he didnt know why" I waved for here to come closer. Once she got close enough I whispered.

"I fell and broke my wrist" has her eyes widened I started laughing.

" who...does...that...to...people" she yell as she hit me with her bag.

"I'm sorry it was so easy"

"what happened"

"I thought I heard something in my backyard. while walking I tripped and fell on my wrist and hit my head,nothing to worry about" she looked pleased with my answer.

"ok when are you getting out I need some girl time" I had no idea what that went im sure its bad so I gave her confused look.

"ugh you know hair,nails"

"I don't have to wax anything do I" she focused on my face then lifted the blanket to look at my legs and and shook her head"no".

Paul's right im not girlie

"so how are you and Embry" she brighten at the sound of his name.

"great he has been showing me round la push and first beach is so amazing but does calls and text alot to make sure im ok"

"ya he's the nervous type,but sweet. The real question is what do you think do you like him" she shrugged her shoulder and sat in the chair.

"what's wrong"

"what if comes to his senses and find someone else" I wanted to tell her he's always going to be there and not worry but he has to.

"I'm sure he cares just as much as you do maybe more since he calls you all the time" she smiled and we talked more mostly about how her and Kim have gotten closer.

Nerds.

The next morning I finally saw my gran. I knew it was hard her since they were close as cousins could be. She come to take to sues since everyone was there. I could smell the food in the backseat. I kew she saw upset but I wanted to know why she didn't tell me she knew about everything.

" Why didn't you tell me." I fiddled with my phone. She looked down her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in a while.

"because it's the reason I moved to forks."I looked confused she told me she moved because of my parents accident.

" your dad was 19 when he first phased and he imprinted on your mom-"

"whoa, whoa what my dad was a freaking wolf and you didn't tell me" she was startled by my reaction.

" its was a special case don't know how it happened but la push needed protection there were vampires running around and no one else was old enough and he is a Clearwater by my blood." I couldn't think.

"ok what this had to do with the car accident" I put and emphasis on car since that's what they to me.

"your dad killed a vampire mate and they killed your parents,the elders and I decided to cover it up and I move forks so we weren't to far from family" I felt num again it almost being my home I couldn't help to fell my life and family life will always be in danger. It also showed me Paul isn't indestructible he can get hurt to or killed.

I sat the the rest of the way I sat there quite not saying a word I was pissed because she lied but she lost a son she probably love my mom like a daughter I had no right be mad. We lost people to vampires and I couldn't help but to hate them. I didn't hate the Cullens they just trying to live there life and not harm humans but others just saw us as food.

We finally parked outside of Sue's house I turned to my gran and saw her wipe tear from her face. I reached over and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I love you grandma"

"I love you too"

We wiped our tears and got out of the car. We walked in to the house and most if la push was there to show respect to the family.

Everyone from the pack was there but I didn't see Leah or Seth and I figured they were in their room. I walked over to sue and hugged her feeling a hint of gilt in my chest I couldn't help not to.

"im sorry" I whispered to her.

" you have nothing to be sorry about,I love sweetie and im glad your ok"she hugged me again.

"hey where's Leah and Seth" she looked nervous. She pulled me close.

"they phased,im so worried about them"

"both of them" can that happen.

"yes I know Sam's with them now" I hadn't notice he was gone.

Sue went into the kitchen to help my gran and Emily. I found Paul standing in the back being anti social as usual. I walked over and he held his large arms out for me and held me close.

"you know you're grandma knows everything " he said braking the silence.

"yes" not wanting to say much.

"do you want to talk about it"

I groaned" later,please just hold me" he nodded and held me close and played with my hair.

Me and my gran stayed until most of the people left. Jake never came and Billy said he wasn't feeling well and couldn't help but to believe it had something to do with the Bella problem Alice was talking about.

Once I was home I text Alice to see if she was home she sent vague text back saying she was with Bella and out of the country.

I don't even what to know.

"hello"

"Jake is there a reason why Bella is out of the country with Alice,what did you do"

-dial tone - I know he did just hang up on me. Let try that again.

"Jake what the hell"

"what Cassie"

"you just hang up me "

"I know ,what do you want"well he gotten rude.

"you weren't at Sue's and why would bella be out the county"

"I'm sorry about Harry but I was upset and the guy's would have made it worse and to anwser your question Bella maybe stopping Edward from trying to kill himself"

Do I really want to ask

"why is Edward trying to kill himself and why do get the feeling you did something to do with it"

"Bella went cliff diving and got hurt-" que eye roll "-so I brought her back home and the leech was there because she didn't see me pull her out of the water and then Edward called and ask for Charlie but I told him he was preparing for a funeral" Jake can be an asswhole.

"that's horrible,sneaky but horrible"

"he deserves it he left her when she wasn't safe"

"I know but implying someone is dead is mean"

"I knew you would take their side" really Jake.

" that's not what im saying,win her fair and square not make the other person commit suicide,that's not ok she not going to forget the time you spent together so keep working on it"

" I plan on it " he's defiantly gotten the creepy subtext since he phased.

"ok well I gotta go because I need sleep"

"later"

I need time to think everything just sounded like a crazy teen drama and I was watching all go down.

Jake is a werewolf.

Jake loves Bella.

Bella loves Edward and cares deeply for Jake.

Edward is a vampire.

Vampires and werewolves never really got along.

Jake was starting a war.

The next day I finally got a call from Leah and Seth who were now home. Seth was excited about being a wolf but annoyed had was kept from patrolling. Leah on the other had claimed she was fine when when I knew this was all this was to much for her.

honestly I wanted her to be happy and not forever stuck behind Emily and Sam. I know it was worse now that she part of the pack.

Harry funeral come that Friday and I couldn't help but think about how he would treat me like his daughter and now sue loses a husband and Seth ,Leah lost their dad.

Everyone came which warmed my heart. Charlie came even though Bella left to Europe without say thing I was thankful for that.I couldn't help but to smile when I saw the boys there dressed in suits they looked adorable Jake even came from under his rock. Paul was there to hold me up he's always behind me when I feel like falling. I forgot a little what kind of danger I am in because I felt surrounded by family. surrounded by my pack.

AN: hope you like the chapter. review please.


	9. the challange

Disclaimer: I would like to own twilight but I don't. If I did their would have been more shirtless Paul and Jared.

It was early Sunday morning and I was just getting out of the shower and heard muffling in my room. I opened my room and peaked out to see what it was but there was nothing there. I got worried thinking there was someone in my room that wasn't supposed to be. I put my clothes on and looked for something to swing at an possible intruder and the only thing I found was a plunger. I put my hair in messy bun and prepared my self for an attack.

"hey " I heard from behind me and I swung around with the plunger but she gracefully dodged it.

"wtf Alice, don't do that I almost had a heart attack"she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"you can come in now" Alice said other her shoulder. In one swift move jasper was in my chair in the corner.

"Is there a reason you didn't come though my front door" Alice shrugged her shoulder and at on my bed.

" I never get to scare anybody and what were you gonna do with that plunger"

"it was all I had I thought it a vampire"she raised her eyebrows"I mean the bad kind" she made an oh face and jasper chuckled to himself.

"On to serious business, I saw you being attacked how are you ok and he looked like he knew you"

"It was Bradley the boy from school who attacked me he said he was with this red head vampire and they want revenge"

"Victoria, she had to turned him and how are you still alive"

"ok who's Victoria and he only broke my wrist he said killing would be to easy ,he wants to hurt people I care about" Alice face changed she looked worried for a moment.

" this sucks I can't see your future" she said in frustration. I scared me bit why couldn't she it.

"what why"

"I don't know" jasper shifted in his seat.

"Alice the wolves" jasper reminded her.

" oh right what this about you dating one."

"Paul imprinted on me" she looked confused.

"the big mean one"she shook her head.

"what's an imprint" how am I supposed to explain this.

"um well its like you guys,a mate for life no take backs"

"that's why my visions of you are all over the place your with him all time, and I know you barely used the credit card I gave you.

"do you know how much money you put on that card" I checked it was a lot like six figures alot.

"enough"she said while inspecting my closet.

"we may need to go back to the mall."

"Alice,don't overwhelmed the girl"jasper said calmly.

"but " he gave a look and she stopped defeated so I mouthed thank you and he nodded.

"fine where hanging out this week ok " she pointed her finger.

"got it" she narrowed her eyes and then they were gone.

After they left I finished getting ready to go to Emily's. I also decided to change the last thing I need is Paul freaking out about me smelling like a leech as he would say. As I walked down my grandma stopped me and handed me a grocery list as always. I pulled up to Emily's house and could already smell her cooking.

"Cassie" Seth ran out the front door to greet me.

" well look at you were not this tall when I saw you last "

"I know it's great right" he replied while we walked inside .

"where's everyone" I ask as I saw Emily in the kitchen.

"they should be here soon and Embry went to get his imprint,I can't wait to meet her." Emily told me with a smile.

" your going to love her"

"ya whatever" Leah said as she walked in forever in a bad mood.

"hey Leah"

"hey munchkin"

"really ,you haven't called me that since I was twelve" I protested. She shrugged and stuck her tongue at me and I gave her the finger while Emily wasn't looking.

" you two still fight like that I hoped it would have stopped by now" she was always round to police us when she would come over.

"nope nothing changed" motioning at Leah.

Sam ,Jared, Paul and jake walked in soon after and Emily started to pull the food out. Paul came and got two things he loves me and food and sat the table. He didn't say much just held he then he took a deep breath and stopped and soon did the other boys and Leah.

They stared for a minute at me and I opened my mouth to ask but then I remembered.

"I smell like a leech don't I"Paul looked surprised then gave me an accusing look.

"why do smell like a one"Sam spoke curiously.

"Alice and jasper Cullen came to check up on me this morning" Paul's face changed so get I got up and sat next to Seth on the couch.

"what did they want" Paul tried to yell.

"Alice saw what happened to me in a vision and wanted to know who attacked me"I said with everyone's eyes on me.

"we don't need them we can take care of the problem ourselves." he voice deeper almost meaner.

"its fine they can come me when they want I live in forks remember." Paul got up stood in front of me.

"I don't want you near them" talking to me as if I was his child. Everyone's eye on me while they wait for what I will say next in our stare down. I could take high road or I could say something mean back.

" oh really stop me" I his eyes darted back and forth like he was reading my emotions. But then he stopped and got calm.

"I plan on it "taking the challenge. We continue to stare until Embry came though the door with bee and Kim behind him.

"um did I miss something "Kim ask she look between Paul and I.

Without turning paul simply said nope and goes back sit in his chair while I sat on the couch.

"hi name is Emily you want some food " Emily said to bee trying to move on form the awkward silence.

"hi you can call me bee and yes please im starving"

" well then you will fit right in"Emily smiled.

Embry and I introduce her the people she hadn't yet while I ignored Paul stares. He didn't have to be bossy about it.

"what's wrong with Paul he seems upset" bee sounded concerned.

" nothing he just throwing a tantrum" I said knowing he can hear me. I turned to see was pissed but I hated being talked to like a child.

" you wanna talk about it'

" no have fun with Embry and the guys im going to take a walk" I needed time to myself.

"you sure"

" I will be back"

I walked out not saying much to anyone and decided to walk to the beach. I didn't want Paul mad at me but don't like that he thinks he can tell me what to do. I was perfectly safe without him.

I was walking along the beach until I heard someone call my name in the distance.

"would you slow down"she called trying to catch up. I slowed down waiting for her.

"what Leah did Paul tell you to follow me" she gave me one of her famous scowls.

"I don't take orders from lahote one and two didn't want to say in there for long but may I ask what was that about" she replied.

"nope if I tell you he's only gonna see it later when you're phased"she narrowed her eyes.

"I am much better at keeping secrets then those idiots " I laughed knowing she's probably right.

" fine if you must know, the whole overprotective thing can be a bit much he can't tell me what to do im not his child."

" I get it but seeing the recent injuries you got from a vampire I get why he doesn't want you anywhere near one"

"you really couldn't called him asswhole to make me feel better" I whined.

"nope you need to hear it we don't trust them and even if they don't hurt people we never will"

"fine but he was being bossy and I don't like it" I told he walking back towards the house.

"sure you didn't" I turned to her.

"what's that supposed to mean" she smirked.

"sure Paul taking charge did nothing for you " I fake gasps.

" mind out the gutter I felt no such thing" I said jokingly.

"liar" she laughed behind as I turned red.

I walked in the house to smell fresh cookies. Bee was on Embry lap telling the guys stories about when she lived in NYC. Paul seemed uninterested and his mood change for second when he saw me then just turned back to his food. So I walked around him to get a cookie but Emily had another idea. Instead of talking she nudged me and looked at Paul who was still sulking at the table I shook my head no wanting him to feel it a little longer. She then narrowed her eyes and pushed me towards the table.

"Paul you mind if I take a seat" I ask hesitantly.

"sure" he said not looking up from his plate.

"so my birthday is coming up, I bet you didn't know that" he looked back towards me.

"I know" is all the came out of his mouth.

" I was thinking of doing something first beach I was gonna tell you that when got here"

" sounds like fun" he is tough to crack.

"oh jeez would you to kiss and make up its starting get annoying" I rolled my eyes at Leah's comment.

" fine I'm sorry for not understanding you're overprotective nature."

" fine im sorry for telling you to stay way from them instead of asking you to"

We both started laughing uncontrollably while everyone stared at us like we crazy.

"that sounds like something Emily told you to say" I answered there wondering thoughts while I continued to laugh.

" like Leah didn't feed you that crap" Paul said trying stop self from laughing as Leah muttered some curse words under her breath and while Emily gives me dirty looks.

"well according to Leah I like it when you bossy" Paul looked at me with flirty eyes.

"you two are gross"Jake added in.

" don't you have a brunette's window to stand by" Jake gave me the the finger which was his go to when I said something mean.

We stayed a few more hours since I decided to take bee home and go to the grocery store before I forgot.

"so do you wanna explain what that was in there" bee asked while walked to to car.

"we talk about it in car" I said hopping in.

"okay " she replied closings the door and I started the engine.

"do you wanna go with me to the store or you want to drop you off first" I ask while driving.

"we can go to the store"

"so what do you think of our little group"she laughed at the thought of our group of misfits.

"they are great they are really funny but Leah doesn't seem to like me"

" she's like that what everyone she just has to warm up to to you" she shrugged .

"what's a leech and why doesn't Paul what you around the Cullens" she asked and I came to a screeching stop luckily no one was on the road.

"what, why would you ask that " she looked scared by my abrupt stop.

"first don't do that again second why does everyone get all weird when I ask this before" shit.

"um they just don't like them"

"but you ask if you smell like them and paul seemed really mad"

"it nothing to worry your pretty head" she leaned back into her chair.

"you can take me home" she told me and crossed her arms. I dropped her off knowing she was pissed. I should have known she's not a stupid girl and now going to have to make it up to her.

"bye" I said as she got out of the car.

"later"

After yesterdays events I knew school would be just peachy. Even though me and Paul made up he still didn't want me near the Cullens and to top it off bee still wasn't talking to me. I also decided to take advantage of the warm weather were a short sleeve purple plaid button up with jean skirt and vans. Today my not be my day at least I will look good.

As walked down the hall way I hoped to see bee at her locker. She wasn't their so I continued to my class. I breezed threw my first set of classes I wasn't going to see bee until lunch in the cafeteria. I saw her at table in the back but I also saw Bella at the table with the rest of the Cullens. I walked over to bee as she continued eating her lunch and sat down.

"I don't see you this morning" she just shrugged her and looked at phone and how ever it was she ignored the call.

" ok get it your pissed but can't tell you that Embry's job"she looked at me for the first time and then ignored another call.

"that's why I'm not answering his calls" she replied and sled the phone to me. I so she had forty missed calls and a bunch of text from him ,he probably about to cross into forks. He called again and I answered immediately.

"oh god you answered,where are you,are you ok" he sounded really freaked.

" Embry chill it's me,she with me at the lunch table. Please tell me your still la push"

"okay wait,you why you have bees phone." I turned around so she wouldn't hear me.

" she knows there's a secret and she wants to know"

"I can't tell her on the phone"

" I know your going to have to tell her on Friday at my party" he took a long pause and took in a deep breath.

"okay but can talk to her"

"hold on"

"can you just confirm your alive" she rolled her and reached her hand out. She took the phone and talk to him quietly.

"fine I agreed to wait until Friday for you to tell me what going on" she told me once she got off the phone.

"its not something illegal is it" she asked in a serious tone and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"no" I choked out.

"ok good"

"hey Cassie" I turned to see Bella looking anxious.

"hey Bella, what up" I ask knowing what she wanted.

"I just...wanted to make sure Jake was okay, won't take my calls"

" honestly can you you blame him,he's hurt" she looked upset and looked to Edward.

"look I get it but its gonna take Jake sometime." she took a breath and mouthed thanks and walked away.

After school I decided to tell bee what happened to me last year minus the werewolves part that im going to save for later.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight .

AN/ Cassie is not going to be a wolf it will just complicate things but she will have other problems.

I would also like to thank for reviewing it was a great birthday present . Keep reviewing guys I want to know what you think or if you any ideas l would love to hear it.

P.s.s. This is the the last chapter for new moon.

It was five o'clock Friday morning my eighteen birthday and I was driving to la push to meet Paul at first beach since he wanted to give me my gift before anyone else. Since like to appease everyone I also had clothes in the back to wear at school since Alice said she has a surprise for me.

As I pulled up to the boardwalk leading down to the beach the sky was starting to change from dark purple to light and dark shades of pink and I remembered why I love it here just the way the sky reflected against the water and then I seen him standing there with that stupid smirk on his face that left me all hot and bothered then I got to questioning why I am making him wait. One thing knew no matter how much I want to it's not happening on the beach.

"you can stop checking me out now" he said snapping me out of my sudden dirty thoughts.

"I was not checking you out I was thinking and you were-"in the middle of my sentence paul lips were on mine and his warm hands slowly moving up and down my back. The only thing I could think was I get to have him to myself for the rest of my life.

"ok fine was checking you" I said giggling like a child but Paul didn't seem to mind.

"ok lahote why am I here"

"so I can give your gift"he said as he reach in his back pocket and pulled out a thin chain necklace with a silver ring hanging in the middle and froze for a sec.

"don't get head of yourself its just a promise ring ,do you like it"

"no" he looked confused and upset"I love it" he smile widened.

"don't play with me or your not getting your second present"

"ok I will behave"

"promise" I rolled my eyes

"always" I told him since it was something we found each other saying to a lot to one another which was so much more than just a promise to us.

He dug in his other pocket and told to me to cover my eyes and I wandered why this one was better than the first one. When he gave me the green light to open my eyes held up a beautiful hand woven dream catcher with pretty beads and light silver feathers hanging at the bottom think back to my gran telling about how they stopped bad dreams and gave you good ones I wonder if it can fight off vampire powers.

"did you make this"I asked astonished by the gesture I was really in love with how pretty it is and I thought of how long it took to make it . It was definitely something I could use.

"Jake showed me how it took me five tries to get it right" figures.

"its great love it too"

"good" he replied and kissed my forehead.

I made to school 20 mins late and was going to miss half a first period since I still had to change into the clothes Alice wants me to wear. I went to my locker and noticed the gift wrap and bows and pink letting that said happy birthday from bee. I smiled at the thought. Even after I told her what happened to me she didn't judge but she did hug and cry about it for an half an hour which is something I'm not use to.

I decided to go to second period class since I had to change anyway. As I walked into my math class I walked to back and sat by bee was writing everything down.

" glad you make it to class I almost thought Paul kidnapped you today"she said sarcastically.

"I wish but I wanted to see your lovely face" I retorted.

"ha funny don't try it or you're not getting your gift later"

"miss drake,miss mills is their something you would like to share with the class" Ms. mulligan asked us.

"no ,sorry Ms Milligan" bee answered quickly.

"good no more interruptions" she told us and we nodded.

The next two periods were boring. Spanish was the only class I have a C in and us history was just about remembering dates. Lunch finally came meaning my day was almost over and I get to party. I walked though the cafeteria and was stop by a very happy vampire.

"happy birthday" she grined as jasper walked behind her.

" thanks guys "

" we got you something" jasper handed me a heavy box that look light when handed it to me. I opened it to find all of the original Nancy Drew book while love and I was excited to read them. The books was the last thing I had of my mother but they got ruin in a flood when i was little that had my gran and me at Sue's house for a month.

" I remember you said you like it"

" ya thanks its great" I said excitedly

Then she handed me a chocolate cupcake. I text bee but was in some club this period so just stayed with Alice.

I was sitting in English my last period listen to my teacher and analyze the word fear which now now was a lingering feeling in my bones. I knew he was still out there just watching me making his next move. Alice said as long as I'm in forks I would be safe but they had enough problems protecting Bella. The boys wanted me home in la push they could only protect my there but I know if Paul had he would break all the rules which worried me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bell rang and as usual miss Pratt announced there was quiz on Monday. I grabbed my book and rushed out of class i didn't to stay a minute longer I had to much planning do and luckily i was getting my sleep back. Everyone thinks it's a good thing he's not messing with my dreams that maybe he gone but knew wasn't that. He wanted me to get comfortable he wanted me to let my guard down to show weakness but I was going to be ready for I had to be.

I met bee at her locker and we walked to the car. She was still upset about not telling everything thing yet but she agreed to not ask until the party. Right now we had to pick up stuff from sues' for party and drop it off at Emily's while would take a while.

"bee I need promise me that what is said you listen and not freak out and no matter what happens you come to me" she gave me a fearful looked.

" well now you just made me more nervous then I was "

"I'm sorry, honestly its good news"

"if you say so"

"trust me" she nodded ok mouthed ok.

We dropped everything off and drove to my house so we could get changed for tonight. I chose to wear a sleeveless crop top and black jeans and bee put on a tank top dress.

"cas can I talk to you for a second" my gran ask not dressed yet. I followed her out the room to to talk to her.

" hey are you not dressed yet" I ask hopping she wasn't feeling sick.

"I did lot today so I just wanna rest but not before I give you your present." she handed me a large envelope and I opened it to find the deed to the house and other legal papers.

"your giving me.. Me the house , why?" I said in utter shock.

"your 18 ,my only grandchild and im not getting younger" she replied in a serious tone.

"thank you but are you sure" I was still in disbelief.

"your welcome baby" I gave her a hug and she sent me back in the room to finish getting ready.

I walked back in the to see bee holding up a box from a boutique in forks. I opened the box and saw a lavender and dark purple ball gown just like to ones from my favorite movie.

"It's gorgeous,I have no idea when im going to were this but I will thinks" we both smiled while I hugged her tightly.

" knew you would like it ,my mom works at the boutique and based on what I told her she pick out this one"

"I love it ,its so pretty"

We were all dolled up and ready to go the only problem was we were going to be an hour late and the boys were getting antsy around the food. We got in my jeep once I made sure my gran was fine.

We got there the sun setting and the boys were playing soccer I also saw Jared and Kim canoodling by the water. Everyone rushed over to say happy birthday to me even Leah had a smile on your face. Emily's handed me a pretty necklace with a crescent moon pendant and the boys got together and got me a gift card. Once the girls and I got our food the boys attacked everything something I'm used to by now. Once we were done eating it got cold so Leah and I walked to the car since she told me she wanted to give me my gift in private which worried me a little.

"ok close your eyes" she said and I compiled reluctantly.

"open them"I opened my eyes.

"vodka, really Leah" I ask with half a smile.

"yupp with paul you may need it some day." she replied proud of herself.

" im sure,thanks Leah" I told her put the bottle away but em or Sam see's and getting my jacket.

"you're welcome"

We walked back to the party we notice people were shouting and we walked faster. When we got close enough I saw a pissed off Jake and quil then I wondered when we he got here. Quil was telling Jake and Embry off while Emily and Jared kept Kim bee and I back just incase some phasing happened which would help the bee situation kinda.

Something must have been happening because Sam told us all to get back couldn't see anything and all I heard was yell then nothing and scream which im sure came from bee behind me. The yelling stopped and there was growling from more then one wolf.

I looked over and saw three wolves a rust colored one ,one grey with black spots and a new chocolate which I assumed was quil. Sam yelled for us to get in the cars everyone left accordantly but me and bee. She I assumed was freaking out because she hadn't moved. I wanted to see if they were ok. Paul wasn't to happy about it.

"no way lets go now " Paul said as he dragged me and bee to the car.

"but ...but"

"not a chance" Paul retorted and he pointed to the my car.

Bee and I got in the car while Paul drove to Emily's. I was a little worried since bee wouldn't say anything she just looked in her lap Paul was probably pissed that quil phased in front of everyone. During the whole ride one said anything except for when Paul assured us they ok and bee just nodded. After everyone went in the house I pulled bee to the side on the porch.

"ok I know your freaking out but everything is ok they are not going to hurt you" she looked up at me like she what to tell me off.

"my boyfriend is a freaking werewolf how is that ok" holding back her yell.

"mine is to, im fine sorta"

"who else is a wolf "she asked exasperated.

"well there's Sam who the alpha ,Paul ,Jared ,Jake, Embry and what you saw was quil phasing for the first time they protect us" I answered trying to defuse the situation.

"FROM WHAT " she didn't hold back that time.

"um you remember when Paul called the Cullens leeches"

"yes why" she wasn't getting it.

"and what supernatural beings would someone compare a leech to"she looked in deep thought then her eyes got wide.

"VAMPIRES" she yelled and I covered her mouth.

"shh were outside remember" she calmed down and I removed my hand.

"are you shitting me"

"language"Emily yelled from inside I guess they could hear us.

"sorry em" we yelled in unison.

"wait the Cullens are vampires and you hangout with them"

"the Cullens and the elders have a treaty they don't eat people its fine "I shrugged and she narrowed her eyes.

"that doesn't matter there dangerous"

"that whet I have been telling her, I knew I would like you"Paul said poking his head out the door eating something.

"shut it Paul, before I make you" he stuck his tongue at me he was so gonna get it later.

"listen I am friends with Alice and jasper but they are harmless". I tried to defend them.

"fine but keep them away from me"I nodded in response.

This is going to be interesting.

two weeks earlier

3 person pov

Alice and jasper wait anxiously at the drake's home knowing exactly who she needed to talk to was there.

"oh hello Alice Cassandra isn't home "cassie grandmother told them politely.

"Actually we came to spoke to you privately" Alice explained hastily.

"Well then come in "she offered and they both walked in.

"I know you are aware about us being vampires"

"yes I'm aware what is this about " she asked

"I had to tell you about my vision its life or death"

cassie's grandmother listen the details of this vision Alice had knowing every word was true. Once they finished talking she thanked them for the information and they left right after .she knew cassie would mess things up and she had to make arrangements. She picked up the phone knowing who she had to call.

" Yes good afternoon my name is Mildred drake I would like make an arrangement to sign my house over to my granddaughter"

"_Yes I can print out the papers out tomorrow and all you need to do is sign them" _the man answered.

" ok perfect, I will see you tomorrow"


End file.
